Spider-Man: The Brave and The Bold
by Dusk Mind
Summary: A continuation of the Spectacular Spider-Man. A Spidey-centered Marvel universe that will feature Peter juggling between his social life and the life of a hero as Spider-Man. He will have to fight both new and old foes, while also encountering and helping many other heroes.
1. The Avatar of Khonshu Pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**First of all, this is not a Crossover, this is a Continuation fic. I have wanted to make a fic of this series for quite a while, but I didn't want to just make a normal continuation fic. So, after watching all of Batman: The Brave and Bold, I decided to make a story similar to the outline of that show, while also keep all the plot points and characterization of the Spectacular show. So you could tell this fic is some kind of hybrid between both shows. This way, I can introduce as many Marvel characters as I want, by also continuing the story of Spectacular Spider-Man. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jason kept running... Despite the sound of police sirens outside the building, despite the fire in the basement and despite the fact that he had left his two partners behind to deal with…with… well, he didn't know. He has had running-ups against Spider-Man before, and he was pretty sure that the web-head wouldn't kick his ass the way that guy down at the first floor did with him and his friends. He didn't want to stay and find out, though. Just when he thought that he had made it, however, the same figure jumped in front of him. Jason fell, yelling out from the surprise and the fear. Now, he could see him clearer. A tall and bulky figure dressed in white robes and clothes, wearing a white mask that covered all of his face. Jason was crying, pale of the fear, and probably needed a new change of pants.

* * *

Outside the abandoned building, Captain Stacy and a great number of New York´s finest cops were surrounding the warehouse where they had recently found the place where most of the Goblin´s technology was being sold. Someone had tipped them off (probably some competitor, but that was up for later), and the entire Police Force made it there in about 20 minutes. And that was what made the fact that Spider-Man had already arrived there so incredible. They could hear the sound of the fighting even from here, and Stacy was ready to call his men into the building.

"Well, seems the Spider is already taking care of the mooks." said Agent DeWolff, while holding her gun pointing towards the building in case anything happens. "I knew it wouldn´t take too much for him to show his true colors." Jean had a strong opinion on the masked hero, and everybody knew what it was. She was grateful for his help, but doubtful about his intentions. Besides, he was an outlaw, and that made him a criminal too.

"About damn time, if you ask me." replied Sgt. Carter, standing right at her right. "I really wanted to see how much time it would take him to realize he is always too bland with these crooks." said the officer with a smirk on his face. Stan, just as Jean, had a strong opinion on the masked hero. He really appreciated the hero´s help, but he thought that Spidey was too soft and forgiving with the criminals he confronted.

"This isn't the time for a debate, you two." mentioned Captain Stacy to his two subordinates. Sometimes, he was really driven mad by the ´discussions´ these two used to have about Spider-Man, and now was certainly not the time to be having one. Besides, the opinions of his two co-workers regarding the masked hero didn´t make him feel too comfortable. What if the man behind that mask actually did anything that these two wanted or believed he did? He knew a lot of people that would be disappointed if that actually happened.

"Hey, wait-" yelled a voice behind them.

"What now?" asked Stacy, with an annoyed voice; that is when a journalist run towards him and put a microphone in his face.

"Ned Lee, of the Daily Bugle." said the reporter. "Could you please tell us what is going on?"

"Cooper!" yelled Captain Stacy at a girl who was also dressed in blue, with brunette hair tied into a bun and glasses, and came running behind the unwanted visitor.

"Sorry boss, he slipped when I didn't notice" said the girl while apologizing to her superior, and trying to drag the nosy reporter out of the police breach.

"Remind me again, how did she make it into the force so fast?" whispered Carter to his partner.

"Some influence about her father or something, I think." answered DeWolff with a big scowl in her face.

Suddenly, an explosion came out from the warehouse, getting everyone back into the problem at hand.

"This is getting dangerous!" exclaimed Carter.

"Man! And I forgot my Spidey-Sun-Protector!"

Everyone turned their gazes to the top of a lightpole to their left, where a certain friendly masked superhero had just arrived, looking at the warehouse.

"Spider-man!" was the surprised reaction of some of the people in the scene.

"KYAAAAAA! It´s Spider-Man!" yelled Carlie Cooper, until she noticed the curious gazes of everyone. "Sorry." Was all she could say before blushing and lowering her head in shame.

"Wait a minute, if you are here, then, who is in the warehouse!?" asked DeWolff.

Suddenly, Spidey felt a strong pain in his head. As soon as he felt his spider-sense, he leaped towards the building and webbed into the warehouse. While in mid-air, however, he saw a person being thrown out of one of the top windows, and he instantly rushed towards him. However, a chain followed the crook, tied into the leg of the falling criminal, and stopped him before his figure adorned the concrete of red.

Spidey stopped flat in his tracks and looked for the window, where he could see a strange figure, cloaked in white, wearing a WHITE mask covering his face. He was quite awe-inspiring, if he admitted it himself.

"Wait, who are you?" yelled Spider-Man at the mysterious figure.

"That is not of your concern." replied smugly the masked man, before jumping and leaving the scene before Spidey could react.

"Ok, that isn´t something you see everyday" quipped Spider-man, trying to bring his mind back to the game. "Another hero? Jonah´s not gonna like this."

Back in the barricade, everyone was as surprised and awe-stuck as Spider-Man was. "Another hero?" asked Ned, talking to himself. "Jonah´s not gonna like this."

* * *

SPIDER-MAN THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 1: THE AVATAR OF KHONSHU PT.1

* * *

"Man, this is getting harder each passing day. Each time I capture a criminal, another two appear to replace him. Many of them are just people who want to take over the city, now that the Big Dogs are all in jail. Silverman, Doc Ock and most of the super-powered fellas are all locked up behind bars, Tombstone will be there the moment he kills a fly, and the Goblin… well…"

Peter lowered his head, and sighed profoundly. He still felt guilty about the death of Harry´s dad, Norman Osborn, AKA: The Green Goblin. During their last confrontation, he discovered that the secret identity of the psychotic criminal was no other that the father of his best friend, Harry. And during the fight, Norman Osborn died while crashing into one of his own traps. He could still remember it. And he felt terrible. The guilt was consuming him, and it didn't allow him to be close to Harry, and by extension, Gwen.

"I can´t believe it! Just when I discover the fact that I love Gwen, I dump Liz (yeah man, I dumped her, and in a pretty bad way too). But as Gwen decided to stay with Harry to keep him out from the green, I can´t be with her". And he couldn´t return to Liz either (not for lack of trying, though), and he couldn´t really blame Liz for hating him.

"And worst of all, this strange guy just pops out of nowhere and starts playing hero too." Exclaims Peter, with even a more exhausted and worried tone. "I mean, I do it because I have superpowers, how can I know this isn't some crazy guy trying to just play hero? He could get himself killed. Assuming he´s a well intentioned man, of course. Last thing I need is another psycho running around town."

This has been Peter´s routine for about a week now. Come to the building, and complain to the same friend every time he wasn´t busy at school, work, or doing hero stuff. He really needed to vent out, and this was definitely the right guy for this situation.

"Every day I keep wondering, is it OK if I continue to be Spider-man? I mean, it is always the people who are closer to me the ones that get hurt. All because of me. Tell me, please! What should I do!?" complained Spider-man.

"…" answered Bruce the gargoyle. As always, he said nothing, and just stared the hero in deep though.

"You know, communication should be the main tool in a healthy relationship. All I do is give, and give, and give, and you just stay there saying nothing.

"…" was Bruce´s answer.

"Well, you don't have to look at me like that, you know?" said Spider-Man to the inanimate object.

"…" quipped Bruce.

"… All right. I get it, you win. I´ll stop wangsting and get back to the job. Always a pleasure talking with you. See ya´!" said the hero, while leaving the building behind.

"…" said Bruce while waving good bye to Spider-man. Well, not really. He just stayed there, doing nothing, because, well, it is a statue.

* * *

Harry was starting to have a headache. It had only been 9 days since the death of his father, and yet here he was, cleaning up the mess in which the company had been left. And there was no one else to do it. His mother was still not medically clear to take care of the company. And Donald Mencken had just magically disappeared after the whole Goblin accident. That damn scoundrel. Harry knew that he had something to do in the whole Goblin incident. If he was right, Donald had been in cahoots with Spider-Man all along. Though it was actually weird. What motivations other than taking over the company could Blake have? Well, in order to know, Harry had to find him, and he would make sure that Blake is found and that he pays for all everything he has done. He and Spider-Man.

However, there were more urgent problems at hand. As Harry was just 16, he had to wait more than one year in order to be able to control the company. Until then, the Board of Directors would choose a man who could be able to lead OsCorp. No member of the board had the capacity to lead the company, Harry knew that very well. And so did the Board of Directors. So, they had no choice but to ask one of their associates to take control of the company until Harry comes of age. And that was Harry´s biggest worry. He knew very well what kind of scoundrels most of his father´s associates were. From Smythe, to Hammer, to Kingsley. They were but a bunch of corporate sharks, and taking control of OsCorp would surely help their hidden agendas. Harry couldn't allow it. And if worst came to happen, he would have to undermine the efforts of anyone that would take the lead role of the company of his father. He wouldn't allow the work of his father to be for nothing.

* * *

While leaving the elevator, Peter just couldn't picture the next scene as nothing but Jonah making a ruckus about the other masked vigilante. Well, he needed to have his next check cut, so coming here was unavoidable. When the doors opened, he sighed and prepared himself for a migraine.

However, when he entered, he saw a lot of people happy, laughing and surrounding both Mr. Foswell and some other person that Peter couldn't see well.

"So, you must be really proud about your father, right?" said Betty (whose voice Peter recognized, as he was still trying to cross the wall of people).

"Of course I am! This is the second time my dad has brought to the light the acts of some glorified criminal in the city! He´s like a super hero! Always there to catch the criminals!" said an upbeat voice from a young woman.

"Exactly! That´s a real hero for you! Not some masked crook that goes terrorizing the city and thinks is superior to everybody else!" added Jonah to the conversation. Of course he would use any chance he had to bring Spider-Man into a conversation in order to trash him, thought Peter.

When Peter finally made it to the center of the group, what he saw was Mr. Foswell with a young lady who was very similar to him (his daughter, of course). She was slightly taller than Peter, with curly light brown hair up to her shoulders, and was wearing a one-piece green dress that made it to her knees. Looking at her closer, she was gorgeous, and Peter stared at her until she noticed him. Peter, being the nerd he was, quickly lowered his look, and couldn't see her smirk about his reaction.

"Peter, it´s you!" said Foswell, while looking at the teen. "Great, I wanted to give you the good news myself!" said Frederick Foswell in an upbeat tone.

"Good news?" asked Peter.

"Of course! Remember my investigation about Lincoln? Well, they decided to publish my book regarding all of his criminal operations, as a further proof of all the accusations he has over his head right now." Answered Foswell.

"Sir, that´s awesome!" Finally, good news. This would add even more pressure above Tombstone´s head, and Peter was all for it. "I´m so glad for you sir."

"Not only me, Pete! You have helped me a lot during all this time, from simple advice to actually being in there helping me out and taking these pictures you always do while risking your life." Said Foswell. "Indeed, you are credited in my book, and you will be paid for your pictures that are included in the work."

"Si-sir, that´s great. Thank you so much!" replied Peter. Seriously, he was only glad to help. This was more than he had expected.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember, that as a worker of the Daily Bugle, we get our share of the pay too!" intervened Jonah, reminding everyone of his personality. Peter quipped something in his mind. If he said it out loud, he could lose his job.

"Now, now, uncle Jonah, don't be such a party pooper!" said the girl smiling to JJJ.

"Party pooper?" asked Jameson.

"Uncle Jonah!?" asked Peter.

"Oh, where are my manners? Peter, this is my daughter, Janice. She was studying abroad, but returned to New York the last week to enter college." said Foswell.

"Oh, hi! I´m Peter Parker, nice to meet you!" said Peter, extending his arm to her.

"Of course you are." said Janice, in a very flirtatious way. She then got closer to Peter, and hugged his arm, making him blush.

"You are the one that takes pictures of Spider-man! I´m your #1 fan!" said Janice, while getting even closer to Peter. Foswell rolled his eyes. Peter´s blood level in both his heads suddenly rose. Something clicked inside Betty Brant at about the same time too. "Say, can you teach me how you do it? I am also studying to become a journalist! I´m sure an interview with Spider-Man would catapult my career into the stars!"

"You need to finish college before you have a career, honey. You are but a freshman" said Foswell to his daughter.

"Foolish!" yelled Jameson to his subordinate. "If a lazy bum like Parker already has a career like a photographer, someone with the looks, smarts and talent like little Janice here can start whenever she wants!"

"Really!?" said Janice, with puppy-eyes towards the old Jonah.

"Of course!" said Jameson. "Let me tell you something, you bring me some good article, and I can help you start right away!"

"Woo-hoo! I will start right away! See you all guys later!" said Janice, running away towards the exit. Before the doors of the elevator closed, she waved and winked at Peter. Peter just dorkly waved back.

"Jonah, why did you say that to her?" asked Frederick Foswell to his boss. "I don´t want to keep her hopes up for nothing."

"Jeez! Calm down! There is nothing wrong in it. Besides, even if she doesn't make an excellent article, the practice will be good, wouldn't it?" said Jonah to a stressed Foswell.

"I suppose." replied Foswell.

Gee. Never thought I would see Jolly Jonah being so generous with someone. Maybe I misjudged him.

"Now, get moving people! I don´t pay you to stay standing there the whole day! Quick!" yelled the Bugle´s owner. "I need discriminatory evidence of both that Spider-freak and that mysterious new criminal in white! Hurry up!"

Or maybe not.

* * *

Foswell left the building, and took a cab in order to get back home. He was tired, and still needed to fix and discuss about his upcoming book.

"G´night sir! Where do you want to go?" asked the driver.

"Oh, good night. Please, take me to Central Park, I will guide you from there." Answered Foswell.

"Of course, sir." Said the taxicab driver, at the same time he pressed a button on the board of his car, making a window appear and close the space between him and Foswell. He then pressed another button, spreading sleep gas in the back row of his car.

"What the-!? What is going on!? yelled Foswell when the gas started to enter in the car.

"Hmph. Now, I will finally be able to learn EVERYTHING you know, Frederick Foswell. Or should I call you… Patch?" replied the driver.

Foswell heard him, but couldn't answer him before falling asleep.

The taxi then started moving, taking the unconscious reporter within him.

* * *

…To continue.

* * *

**So, if you liked it, please review. Before concluding, Janice Foswell isnt an OC, as she is a real character in the comics. I just decided to mix her with Norah Winters so I don't have too many characters, and I can use her in the Foswell plotline. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

EDIT: Final correction, I think. Style change and all that.


	2. The Avatar Of Khonshu Pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**A/N: Finally, second chapter. First, thanks to all the people who liked this story. It can be hard to find support when a story is just taking off, and all this support really helps you getting inspired. Anyway, here is the second chapter. Btw, if you want any Marvel hero to be included here, be it even a C-list hero, just review and recommend it. I will do what I can in the future.**

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. As Frederick Foswell started to come to himself, he felt a strong headache, as also dizziness, blurred vision, and he somehow felt as if he was in danger.

"_So, you finally woke up_? mentioned a voice close to him, which brought him back to reality. He had been kidnapped. When he tried to stand, he realized that he was tied to the back of a wooden chair. When his vision cleared, he could easily see a man in a white costume, with a hood, and a… wait. Was he wearing a costume?

"_I apologize for the unnecessary roughness, Mr. Foswell, but there is something we must discuss._" said the man. Now Foswell could see his captor more clearly. He was a tall and well-built man. He was wearing a completely white costume. He wore a long white cape that formed a hood in the neck. White boots and gloves, and the insignia of a hall moon in his chest. A white mask covered his face, with the only visible feature being blue eye sockets. "_You might have a little headache, but trust me, it will wear off. It is a side-effect of the gas sleep_"

Foswell just watched at his captor with anger. He quickly checked his surroundings, and saw he was in some warehouse. It wasn't the first floor, though; as Foswell could see through the door-sized windows that they were at least various dozens feet above the ground level. "What do you want!?" yelled the captive journalist. "I won`t allow you to keep me here!"

"_I´m afraid you have no choice. Let me clear something first, Mr. Foswell. I am not a criminal. I am a messenger of righteous justice. A protector. You may call me Moon Knight._" said the caped man.

"A masked vigilante? Hard to believe!" said Foswell, while struggling with the ropes. "As far as I`m concerned, you are nothing but a low-life, a criminal!"

"_Unlike you, Mr. Foswell, I am completely honest._" replied the masked man, puting emphasis on the "unlike you" part.

"Well, forgive me for not believing you." spit back Foswell. "If you are so righteous and honest, then tell me: Why did you kidnap me!?"

"_Because I had no other choice. I am currently searching for a dangerous man, and according to my investigation, you are the one and only person that can help me track him._" calmly replied Moon Knight.

"I`m afraid you have mistaken me." replied Foswell to the masked man. He was now convinced that this man was working for Tombstone, there was no other answer. They probably thought Foswell could lead them to Spider-Man. "Frederick Foswell is a reporter, not a criminal."

"_I beg to differ, Foswell._" said the masked man. "_Or maybe I should call you… Patch?_"

Foswell didn't expect that answer, and both the surprise and fear in his face were quite obvious.

"H-h-how did you know?" asked Foswell.

"_That is not important right now. Listen to me very well. The person I am looking for is a dangerous criminal and assassin. And trust me; I will not rest until I make sure he pays for what he has done. He is a fearless and cruel mercenary known as Bushman._" said the masked man.

Once again, Foswell´s face went pale. The mere mention of that name sent chills down through his spine. That was a name he had wished he could avoid to listen for the rest of his life. Shamefully, it seemed that was not the case.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" yelled the caped man completely out of the blue, as if someone had said something he disagreed with; completely scaring Foswell. "THERE IS NO NEED TO TELL THIS MAN ABOUT OUR OBJECTIVE!" vociferated Foswell´s mysterious captor again. This was odd, here was this man, yelling again, as if arguing with someone other than Foswell himself. His tone, and even his voice were different than before, and it could be said that it was as if it this was a completely different person.

"_I beg to differ._" said the man, completely changing his tone and voice once again. "_We captured him based in biased and incomplete information. Therefore, we must be certain he really is an accomplice of that man. Besides, in order to get the information out of him, we need to pronounce his name sooner or later._" said the man once again, as if conversing with someone else. "LISTEN TO ME WELL!" said the caped man, while changing his persona once again. "I WON´T ALLOW YOU TO RISK NEITHER OUR INVESTIGATION NOR OUR SEARCH OF REVENGE FOR THAT MAN!"

Well, this is great, thought Foswell. He was not just being held captive by some criminal, but by some whacko with double personalities. And apparently, both of them were completely crazy. Only a death seeker would try to cross paths with such a dangerous and menacing man.

"E-excuse me-" said Foswell, as if trying to intervene in the middle of a fight between two co-workers "-but I don't understand completely. Are you referring to the mercenary known as Raoul Bushman? Is that the man you are talking about?" asked Foswell to Moon Knight.

"_So you know him after all_" replied the man, using his calmer voice. "_That will make things easier. Ok, then, let us proceed with the interrogation_"

* * *

SPIDER-MAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 2: THE AVATAR OF KHONSHU PT.2

* * *

Captain Stacy was a hard-working man. Everyone who met him was not only impressed by his ideals, his personality or his intelligence, but also about his dedication to the work. Most of the time, he was usually either reading the reports of the police, trying to find any kind of lead or information he could use later; or out in the field, working over-hours, together with his subordinates. And the trust and respect that many of his co-workers showed for him were solid proof of that. There was no member in the entire police force that didn´t respect the authority of George Stacy.

That didn't mean, however, that every person in the city approved of the way he worked. Many people weren't fond of Stacy´s approach to Super Villains. Of course, he was quite possibly the first Police Captain to ever face this kind of problem in his city, and not many people would actually love to face against this kind of threats in a daily routine. Though many would say that he has done quite a good work, considering that many of these super-powered criminals were locked behind bars (along with most heads f the organized crime in the city).

All thanks to the work of New York´s finest and a little bit of help of everyone´s favorite masked superhero. And the latter was actually other of the reasons why many people wanted Stacy out of his seat. A lot of people questioned Stacy´s leniency with Spider-Man. After all, he was a masked vigilante that roamed the streets while taking down criminals in a completely anarchic and careless way. Besides, he had incredible powers that put him in the same league as many of the criminals he caught. Many people loathed both the hero and the police captain that allowed such a wild card to freely roam around the city doing whatever the hell he wanted.

And it is thanks to these issues that there were many people that hoped that Stacy screws up; or that Spider-Man screws up, for that matter. His position was at risk, and Stacy knew it very well. Which is the reason why he had worked very hard to strengthen the policies and the power force of his apartment when the super-powered menace struck NY. But now, thanks to the power vacuum left thanks to the fall of Silverman, Tombstone and the Goblin, the regular crime was afoot in the city. There were just too many cases of regular crime in the city for the police to able to control it without being overwhelmed in numbers or effort. Even before the appearance of both Spider-Man and all the super villains, the police force of NY was equipped to combat the crime of the mafia and big gangs of criminals. Therefore, such a drastic change in the way the criminal acted was overwhelming for the boys in blue. And without any doubt, many people would use this chance to try to undermine Stacy´s influence in the city.

And cases like the one he had just received didn't help too much either. Frederick Foswell, journalist, worker in the Daily Bugle, married with one daughter, had just disappeared without leaving any trace. Apparently, he was supposed to meet up with people of an editorial he was working with. When he didn't show up, they called home, where his daughter answered. Apparently, she didn't know about him either. When they called at the Bugle, they told his daughter Janice that he had left to the rendezvous point hours before. Therefore, they started to panic, and called the police.

However, the detail that actually bugged Captain Stacy was the fact that it was Foswell exactly the one who had disappeared. Frederick Foswell was an intrepid reporter. Years ago, he had written a book that revealed the schemes and criminal activities of Silvio Manfredi, back then, a renowned business man who turned out to be the leader of the criminal underworld. Thanks to the evidence found in that book, Manfredi was caught. The fall of his empire, however, left a vacuum in the criminal power that was soon occupied by the man known solely as the "Big Man". This was the identity that the criminal lord used in order to avoid the police. However, with the arrival of Spider-Man and the journalistic investigation of Foswell, the identity of the criminal lord was revealed to be no other that Lincoln, a very well known man in the business world in the Big Apple.

At the moment, Foswell was trying to publish another book, where even more detailed information regarding Lincoln´s criminal activity was revealed. And now he had just disappeared. Stacy could only assume that this act was realized by order of the Big Man, in order to prevent the publication of the book. To be honest, even Manfredi could be behind of it, taking revenge for the previous book that had cost him both his liberty and his empire.

Nonetheless, it is the work of the Police of NY to find out the truth and rescue the journalist. As long as he could do something about it, not a single person would get hurt in his city. Not while Stacy was still in charge.

* * *

Peter was still roaming the streets of New York, thinking about Janice. Hey, a little of wishful thinking didnt harm anyone, did it? But he then saw a couple that made him get back to reality. It was Harry, the son of the Green Goblin, and his best friend (or so he hoped); together with Gwen, the girl he loved. Man, this was going to be awkward.

"Hey, Pete!" said Harry to his friend. Great, at least he still speaks to me.

"Hey! Harry, Gwen!" said back Peter. "What are you guys doing?" he was doing his best to try to not seem like he wanted to be swallowed by the earth.

"Hi, Pete!" said Gwen. "We were just having dinner, we are getting back home."

"Yeah, I took her to a restaurant around here to eat some thai food." said Harry.

"Oh, cool. It´s great to see you guys doing fine." lied Peter. Peter felt guilty about feeling so jealous of Harry, as he was with the girl he liked so much.

"Yeah, thanks Peter. We´re doing great! You know how much I depend of Gwen right now, especially after what happened to my father." said Harry.

"Yeah…" said Peter, feeling even guiltier about the whole Norman thing. "You know, if you need to talk about anything, I´ll be there to back you up. Just as you did when my uncle died."

"Thanks Pete!" answered Harry. "But as long as I have Gwen by my side, I'll be fine." Harry then put his hand in Gwen´s waist, and got her closer to his body, much to Peter´s chagrin. Gwen didn't seem too comfortable with it either.

A few seconds happened without anybody saying a thing. There was so much tension in the air that you could cut it with Doc Ock´s tentadrills. Well, at least Peter could still crack lame jokes.

Suddenly, Peter´s phone rang. Oh, thank God!

"Can you guys excuse me?" said Peter while bringing up his phone. Both Harry and Gwen nodded, and Peter answered.

"Yes?" said Peter while answering.

"Peter? This is Betty." said the voice through the other side of the line.

"Betty? What is going on?"

"Peter, it´s horrible! Mr. Foswell has been kidnapped!" informed Betty.

"What!? He was kidnapped!? How!? When!?" asked Peter.

"We still don't know, The police is on its way here." replied Betty.

"OK. I´m coming right now." said Peter while hanging up the phone.

"Guys, I´m sorry, but I have an emergency back at the Bugle. I need to leave now!" said Peter to his friends.

"How typical!" replied Harry, with a big frown on his face.

"Harry!" exclaimed Gwen to her current boyfriend.

"You don´t get it. Mr. Foswell was apparently abducted, I need to go back right now." said Peter, while trying to convince his friend that he didn't want to just ditch him out like that.

"Oh, sorry." said Harry.

"Guys, I´m sorry. I'm going now. See you at class." said Peter while running off towards the Bugle.

Ok, that could have gone better. He didn't want to leave his friends like that. But meeting with them didn't feel really comfortable either. Peter really had a lot of issues with his friends right now. But at the moment, all of that must wait. Peter would never forgive himself if something happened to Foswell. He just couldn´t allow it.

* * *

When Peter arrived at the Bugle, there was quite a commotion about Foswell´s sudden disappearance. Many people were running, trying to make phone calls to people who might help them find the lost journalist. Others were talking with the cops, seeing if they could help the boys in blue to find their lost partner. The people he was concerned at the moment, however, were at the moment talking with Captain Stacy. He then approached them in order to hear the whole story.

"I came here as soon I heard. What actually happened?" asked Peter to the Police Captain.

"Huh?" asked Janice, who was crying besides Robbie. What was the kid doing here at the moment? This was not of his concern.

"Not yet. We are still trying to find any lead in order to focus our search in finding him, but until then, all we can do is patrol and hope to find any clue." replied Stacy.

"I see…" said Peter, sighing and feeling frustrated. If they would have some kind of evidence, he could leave and start searching for Foswell right away.

"Don´t worry, Peter. We will find him." said Robbie Robertson, second-at command here at the Bugle, a veteran man who everyone in the building respected. Everyone in the company looked up to him, and many considered him the conscience that Jameson never had (well, at least Peter saw him like that). He also happened to be the father of one of his classmates, Rand Robertson, and his demeanor showed how both of them really resembled each other. "Captain Stacy," said Robbie, talking to the police captain, "what I am really concerned is that the reason why Frederick was kidnapped could be the book he is going to publish."

"Yes, I am also concerned about that." replied the police officer. "I sent a few men to investigate any trace about both Lincoln and Manfredi. If they have anything to do with this, we will find out."

Peter didn't like it. If any of these two were really involved in the disappearance of Foswell, then it probably meant that some super powered crook mat be involved too. There were still a few of those crazy weirdos out there, and Peter was in quite a mood to quick some criminal ass.

"We found it!" suddenly yelled both Sgt. Carter and Ned Lee, who came running through the door. They were holding a tape. "We found a security tape that shows him getting into a taxicab and leaving the building!" said both the reporter and the police sergeant.

"Great. Put it on!" ordered the police Captain.

When they played the tape, it showed how the reporter got into the cab, and after a while, the car took off from the building. Everyone could easily see the car´s number, which was the first clue they got to start investigating.

"OK, I want every police patrol looking for that taxi! Carter, DeWolff, I want you two to stay here and call me in case anything comes up! The rest is coming with me." commanded the police Captain while running off from the building along with his men.

Of course, Peter had seen everything he needed to take off after the kidnappers. "I´ll be going now, then!" said the young photographer, while running away from the office towards the elevator. He wouldn't go unnoticed, however.

"What´s up with Peter?" asked the secretary of the Bugle.

"Is he running away, just like that, in this kind of situation!?" asked Janice Foswell, apparently mad at the sudden departure of the young journalist. He just came as if he owned the place, and when they finally got a clue about the whereabouts of her father, he just ran away like that.

"Don't pay him any attention!" said Jameson. "Parker always does whatever he wants! I´m pretty sure he will find a way to get there before the police and even take photos of it!"

"Well, this is certainly Peter´s specialty. Hopefully, he will be able to find something and quickly inform the police." said Robbie Robertson.

Janice was taken back as the reaction of the superiors in the Bugle. It seemed everyone really trusted that Parker kid. It seemed weird; they have never acted that way around her. Was that the distance she really was from becoming a professional? Could he really find her father? She surely hoped so. All she wanted was for her dad to be OK.

* * *

"It was back when I infiltrated Silvermane´s organization in order to bring into the public all of his dirt. I was only a crook, and therefore, I was only assigned to guard a warehouse where an important meeting was being held. It was nothing out of the normal. However, then I saw one of the hitman they had hired. A massive man, who seemed to have some intensive training. He had a menacing look, as if he had just came from a war. He had an incredibly violent and aggressive aura. I just watched him, unable to move my body. His presence alone made me tremble of fear. And this might sound ridiculous but, I am pretty sure he knew that I was afraid of him, and he turned his gaze into me. I can assure you that I have never felt more fear in my entire life than what I felt during those 5 seconds."

As the words rolled out of the reporter, Moon Knight stared at him in order to try to notice any sign that he was lying. But he knew that he wasn't lying. He knew exactly how it felt to face against Bushman, and to a normal man like Foswell, it could really be overwhelming.

"It was later, when I started to research about him that I discovered who he was. Raoul Bushman, an experienced and dangerous mercenary that had been hired by Silverman during a confrontation with some other Mafia Lord. As far as I know, the confrontation was very one-sided, and that is all I ever cared to investigate." said the reporter, as if he was actually confessing some kind of crime. It was obvious he was taking out quite a burden from his chest. "Please, you have to believe me, that is the truth." said Foswell to his captor. "I told you everything I know."

"_Do not worry. I believe you. You have certainly met him, and I cannot blame you for not trying to get closer to him. Let me tell you, the reason why I asked your help is because according to my investigation, Bushman is once again employed by the mafia of this city-_" His words were cut short, however, when a certain masked hero came jumping from outside, breaking the windows and kicking Moon Knight out of the building, towards a small terrace near of the room where both him and Foswell were.

Moon Knight fell and rolled, but had some trouble into getting up. When he looked up, he saw someone he certainly didn't expect to see. "_Spider-man! What are you-!?_"

"Sorry, Whitey! But kidnapping isn´t allowed in my neighborhood!" said the hero, while in the wall in front of Moon Knight. "I don't know what you want with Foswell, but I won't allow you to hurt him!"

* * *

To continue…

* * *

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! XD Anyway, it was quite a ride to write this one. ****Writing this was quite polarizing, as MoonKnight was really hard to write; I feel as if he is way too Ultimate, but somehow I think characterization will be entertaining to write. Next chapter will finally have a face-off between Spidey and Moon Knight, and the end of the first step of my story. Somehow, I feel it came out as a bit too wordy, but next chapter will rectify that by having quite the fight (hopefully). And after that, romance takes the stage.**

* * *

EDIT: Style dibbity-daggity thingies done.


	3. The Avatar of Khonshu Pt3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

The taxi arrived at a seemingly abandoned warehouse. The car stopped in front of the door of the building, and the driver´s door opened from where a man came out. He checked his surroundings, and when he made sure no one was watching, he opened the passenger´s door, from where he dragged an unconscious man, put him in his right shoulder, and took him inside the warehouse. However, he didn´t know that someone had followed him. And he couldn´t have known. After all, the man who followed the cab driver was cloaked thanks to some of the utmost technology. Man, you just gotta love Stak Tech: he was wearing special (stolen) technology that made him completely invisible, stealthy and untraceable. The mysterious eavesdropper suddenly disappeared, and quickly made a phone call.

* * *

Normally, the police force wouldn't take decisions based in a single phone call, and even less when such phone call could be considered a prank. But it was the only clue they had on the whereabouts of the lost journalist. Therefore, Stacy commanded his men to go towards the direction they just had received. Hopefully, they will find at least something about Foswell; worst case scenario, some punk would know the real consequences of messing around with the cops. Suddenly, the web-slinging hero started to get close to the patrol, close enough for Stacy to tell him the direction where they suspected Foswell was. Spidey nodded and quickly speed up towards the place where he could find his superior.

* * *

Peter arrived at the direction the police Captain told him to go. He was probably a few minutes ahead of the police. He decided to do his own thing and started looking for clues by himself.

"Why is it always abandoned warehouses?" quipped Spider-man, while trying to pinpoint the exact place where the reporter was being held captive. He then noticed two figures inside the windows of one of the superior floors of the building. He then got closer to the scene and was able to identify both Foswell(who was tied into a chair) and the mysterious vigilante from before. He quickly leaped through the windows, kicking the kidnapper until both of them crossed the windows in the other side of the building, falling into a small roof. Spidey then noticed the captor was standing up (which meant he was stronger than your average mook), so he jumped towards the wall, in order to gain an advantage while in air. When the masked vigilante recovered from the fall, he looked up to Spider-Man and seemed to be quite surprised. "_Spider-man! What are you-!?_"

"Sorry, Whitey! But kidnapping isn´t allowed in my neighborhood!" said the hero, while in the wall in front of Moon Knight. "I don't know what you want with Foswell, but I won't allow you to hurt him!"

* * *

SPIDER-MAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 3: THE AVATAR OF KHONSHU PT.3

* * *

"So you just go around catching both bad and good guys whenever the hell you want?" said Spider-Man, while shooting his webs towards the masked man, who avoided them while running around the edge of the roof. Moon Knight then took out a small knife from his vest, and started to cut in half the incoming attacks from Spider-Man. "Which means you aren´t quite the hero you seemed to pretend to be before."

"_Listen to me, Spider-man! This is not of your business. I have brought Foswell here in order to interrogate him! Not to hurt him!_" said Moon Knight, while taking out some boomerangs out from his belt, and throwing them towards Spidey.

"Forgive me for not believing you; with you kidnapping and tying him up in an abandoned building and all." Spider-Man jumped towards the man with the hood in order to hit him, but was received by a powerful punch right in the jaw.

"Ouch!" complained Peter, while landing on the floor. "He has quite a punch…" said while rubbing his mouth. "My spider-sense barely alarmed me about it. Does he have superpowers?" Suddenly, Moon Knight ran directly at Spider-Man, battling against the arachnid hero with swift and strong kicks and punches. Peter realized that Moon Knight was a darn pretty good fighter, better even than Ricochet and a few other villains he had faced in the last months. Spidey was barely avoiding the attacks of Moon Knight, but even then, he didn't feel as if Moon Knight was anything out of the normal. That is until Moon Knight suddenly took Spider-Man by the wrist, and threw him into the wall with enough strength to take away the air from the hero in red and blue.

"Co- could… could you make up your mind about your strength level?" joked the young hero, while trying to recover his breath. That throw reminded him of the strength of Tombstone (whose power level also confused Peter). The man in white then started to run towards the hero, connecting a punch in Spider-Man´s gut, then a few swift punches in his face, and ended with a kick into Spidey´s chest. Moon Knight was quite surprised when the arachnid hero got back into his feet, ready to keep it up. "_It seems the rumors about your incredible resilience are true. However, it seems you are not a trained fighter, as most of your moves look like a kid trying to play hero._"

Oh, he had no idea how accurate he was. However, Spidey wouldn't give up yet, and his spider-sense was an advantage that Moon Knight didn't count on (even if it wasn't being too cooperative at the moment). "So, tell me-" quipped, Spidey while launching himself towards the masked hero, hitting him with a few punches himself, and avoiding some counter attacks from Moon Knight "was that outfit at discount, or do you really like white clothes that much?" The hero then kicked Moon Knight in the gut, throwing him around the roof. "Not really stealthy, if you ask me. Are you supposed to be a ghost or anything like that?"

"_I am justice._" Was the only reply the arachnid got from the other man who tried to get close to Spider-man.

"Well, thank you for clearing it up!" said Peter, while trying to process these words. Even if he knew there was no point in it.

The battle between the two continued for a few minutes like this, with Spider-Man trying to keep his distance, in order to use his webs to slow him down, and Moon Knight using boomerangs and other weapons in order to shorten the distance between both of them. Spider-Man used his web to quickly adhere himself to the wall, and then threw some web directly at Moon Knight´s face. When the other man was trying to remove the web from his face, Spidey show two web-lines towards a billboard that was standing behind Moon Knight, and then used them as a slingshot in order to launch himself towards his foe, kicking him and making him crash at the old billboard. Moon Knight rose up and run towards the other hero. Neither of them noticed, however, that the metal beams were quite old and rusty, and that hit had made the billboard support lines start to crack.

* * *

With so many broken pieces of glass in the floor, Foswell saw an opportunity, and quickly fell into the floor, still tied into the chair. He then crawled towards the broken pieces of glass, expecting one to be sharp enough to cut the ropes that were binding him. When this worked, he quickly got up and started to run outside the building. However, the last words Moon Knight had been able to tell him quickly rose into his mind. Was Bushman really tied with the mafia? He had already been hired by them before, so it wasn't such a stretch to think that they would hire him again. Especially now that the criminal underworld in the city needed a new figurehead, as the biggest names in the city were unable to move. Either new people would try to crawl into the top, or the old regimes would bring out new toys to stay at the top. And Bushman would be quite the gun to bring into the conflict.

Foswell then heard the sirens of the police members, slowly getting closer to the warehouse, and quickly rushed towards the exit of the abandoned building.

* * *

Spidey ran vertically in the wall, avoiding the crescent-moon shaped pointy thingies (which he assumed were shurikens) that Moon Knight was throwing at him. He then somersaulted towards the man in the cowl with a kick aiming to his head, which the masked man blocked and then countered with various punches at the other masked hero, who avoided them thanks to his spider-sense.

"_This is getting us nowhere! It is time to end this conflict!_" said Moon Knight, while preparing himself to take something from his belt.

"Oh, so you were holding back all this time? You… you… you know, I am running out of nicknames for you" replied Peter.

"_My name is Moon Knight. And yes, I was holding back. Listen to me, Spider-Man, Frederick Foswell is not the man who you think he is. How do you think he obtained all the information from both Manfredi and Lincoln? Do you think it was just handed to him? Open your eyes!_" replied Moon Knight.

Spider-Man knew how the reporter had obtained that information, however. Foswell had a secret persona called Patch, with which he infiltrated into the criminal world in order to find information about their activities. It was thanks to ´Patch´ that Spidey was able to learn about the disc that contained the data to create a whole army of Rhinos. However, Spider-man knew better than to let that slip up, so he decided to keep up with Moon Knight.

"It is called journalist investigation for a reason." quipped Spidey, trying to lure Moon Knight into his game. He then decided that yes, this was getting way too long. "Ready to give up?"

"_I am the avatar of a God. There is no way you can defeat me!_" said Moon Knight.

Peter seriously didn't know what to say, because he didn't know what the hell he meant. Seriously, this guy wasn't only dangerous, he was both creepy and totally out of his mind. Even Electro would have had a better answer than that.

Spidey jumped towards Moon Knight, hoping to connect a strong punch to stun Moon Knight long enough for Spidey to web him up and disable him. He didn´t expect, however, the fact that Moon Knight had a small explosive device in his belt, throwing it towards the hero. Spider-man´s sense tingled then, and he acrobatically moved in mid-air in order to avoid being hit by the bomb. When his spider-sense didn't go off, he knew he was in for some trouble.

When he landed, he turned and saw how the bomb hit into the old metal of the billboard, setting off a strong explosion that sent him flying in the opposite direction of the billboard, crashing into the wall. However, the explosion had destroyed the pillars of the big metallic ad, making it slowly fall towards the floor in front of the entrance. That is when Moon Knight realized how big of a mistake he had made.

* * *

Foswell left the building, at about the same time the police cars arrived at the scene. The police members soon left their vehicles and ran towards the journalist.

"Sir, are you OK?" asked Captain Stacy to Foswell.

"Don´t worry, I´m fine." answered the reporter. "Spider-Man just arrived and allowed me to escape. He is up there fighting against the weirdo who took me captive."

"I´m really glad to hear that. We will head upstairs and back up Spider-Man!" said Stacy, while motioning his subordinates to follow him towards the building.

However, the sound of an explosion soon came from above, and they all saw how an advertisement the size of a bus was soon falling from the roof towards them.

* * *

As the now giant metal scrap started to fell from the rooptop, Moon Knight took less than a second to notice the blue and red flashes of light that came from the lower stories. He then ran towards it, realizing the mistake he had done. He had used a dangerous weapon unnecessarily, only because he wanted to rush a petty fight with a man who was calling him out for something Moon Knight had done. He has left his quest and desire of revenge take the better of him and made him act without thinking. Spider-man did only what was morally right, while Moon Knight left himself being driven by his thirst of vengeance and his desire of getting even with that man. He had been blinded from the true path, thanks to that force in his head that had led him into the same path to begin with.

He was not righteous justice. At least, not if he acted like this.

All of these thoughts ran through his head, while he sped himself towards the falling debris. He took a grappling hook from his belt, shooting towards the metal piece. When it hit, he secured the other end in a metal grind that was still intact after the explosion. That stopped the falling billboard momentarily, but the metal beam was starting to give up, and quickly, it bended due to the weight of the metal piece. Without really thinking about it, Moon Knight ran towards the end of his hook and took it with one hand, while using his other hand to grab the other metal beam in order to prevent the metal debris from falling towards the cops.

Meanwhile, Stacy and his men (who were about 35 of New York´s finest) where still securing Foswell and running for their lives. Moon Knight knew that if he let go, there was still some chance that some people would get hurt, or maybe even worse. Spider-Man was just recovering from the hit he had taken, trying to get up. He didn't know anything about what was happening at his back.

Suddenly, the worst that could happen happened. "LET IT GO, SPECTOR! YOUR FIGHT WITH THE SPIDER-MAN HASN'T FINISHED YET!" yelled Moon Knight towards himself in a loud voice.

"_NO! We can´t! Neither Spider-Man nor the people down there are guilty about anything that has happened to me! This fight is meaningless! And this is all my fault!_" yelled the masked man, while trying to hold the huge piece of metal at the same time he argued with himself. However, he didn't seem to be holding out very well in neither of the two sides.

"YOU WONT DENY ME MY REVENGE! LET IT GO!" yelled Moon Knight once again, as he slowly, against his will, started to slowly let the hook go.

"_NO! We won´t do it!_" yelled Moon Knight once again.

However, all this battle and heroic resolve seemed to be meaningless, as the rope of the grappling hook started to break thanks to the weight. When the rope snapped, Moon Knight´s face under the mask suddenly was left speechless.

"_NOOOO!_" yelled Moon Knight, as the falling advertisement slowly started to fall towards the police members.

Thwip! Thwip! Thwip!

Various web lines suddenly were shot towards the huge metal scrap. All these yells had brought Spider-Man back to the game, and he quickly shot web after web in order to prevent the debris to fall right into the police members.

The relief Peter saw in Moon Knight (despite of the mask covering his face) really surprised him. He hadn't expected the man to suddenly care about other people, not after kidnapping Foswell. So the next words he heard left him speechless.

"_Thank you, Spider-Man. Thank you for helping me! If something had happened… I… _"

"Hey! It´s kind of my thing, you know. Saving people and stuff." said Peter, a little taken back for the sudden words of the other masked man. "Say, how were you even able to hold this thing from falling? I can barely stand it, even with the help of my webs."

"_I… I don´t know…_" replied the man in white, while lowering his head. He then noticed the reflection of the moon, and looked up into the sky in order to see a full moon right in the middle of the sky. He smirked under his mask. "_Maybe luck, maybe… some kind of strength I didn´t know I had…_"

Peter was starting to get a headache. Seriously? That was the better answer he had? Still, he somehow felt he needed to reply to that. But not with a quip! Not now! Come on! Say something deep and meaningful, not something that would make Moon Knight kick him while he was still securing the billboard so it doesn't fall off. So, Peter just said the words that most defined him. He could at least hope it stalls the other man a little bit more.

"Well, you know… with great power comes great responsibility, and all… huff… got it!" said Peter, while finishing to secure the debris from the explosion.

Moon Knight didn't say anything. He just seemed to think about these words, analyzing them. Thinking about their meaning. Meanwhile, Spidey dusted off his hands while waiting for Moon Knight to do something. Anything!

"Sooooo… You wanna fight or something?" asked Peter, half in joke, half expecting Moon Knight to try to behead him with shuriken anytime now. But his spider-sense didn't bulge in the minimum.

"_No. Spider-Man, you have taught me the error of my ways. And trust me, I mean it. I thought that if I took care of the man who took everything away from me, and taking out everything that stood in my path, doing whatever was necessary… I thought that doing things that way, I would be righteous justice. But I was wrong. WE were wrong. And for that, I thank you._"

"…" was Peter´s clever response to Moon Knight´s sudden realization. I mean, how could anyone answer that?

"_However, I must leave now. There are a lot of questions that are still unanswered.._" said the white cowl, while staring into the distance.

"Now, wait a minute! You can´t just leave like that!" said Peter while trying to reach the other man. Moon Knight, however, took a small black sphere from his belt, threw it into the floor, provoking a huge cloud of smoke to appear out of nowhere. Peter jus coughed when the smoke entered his lungs, trying to dissipate it. At about the same time everything was clearing, Stacy and his men kicked the door of the roof and pointed their guns towards the scene. Shamefully, they only saw Spidey, trying to breathe normally again. Realizing the danger was gone; they lowered their guns, and started to scout the area.

"Sorry Captain, he left before I could react." apologized Spider-man to the police officer.

"It is OK. Everyone down there is safe, including Frederick Foswell too. Thanks to your hard work, Spider-Man." said the captain to the still confused arachnid hero.

"Yeah… thanks." said Peter, while still trying to clear his thoughts. That other guy was seriously screwed up; Peter was sure that just trying to comprehend the other guy would take him directly into insanity. That was reason enough not to think about it again. At least, not until it wasn´t completely necessary.

* * *

Lincoln has previously been a name that carried respect, trust, and more importantly, freedom. At least, it meant that for the man that was the previous leader of the organized crime in the city. But now, that same man couldn't even go the bathroom without the Federals without knowing about it. The fall of his empire had always been a possibility, but he could have never thought it would happen because of some crazy costumed freak. Spider-man had really started to become a bother to Thompson even before he could confirm that he actually existed. And after they both met, a battle had been cast between the mafia lord and the masked vigilante. And Thompson had lost. It was not only humiliating, but it had left him as nothing but a small part of his previous empire. But the Big Man would not give up so easily. The real war had only started.

Suddenly he felt a presence inside his office, but quickly dismissed it. But only because he already knew who it was.

"So, tell me. How did it go?" asked Lincoln, apparently to no one.

"The fake information you fed that mercenary was successfully planted. However, he took some initiative and kidnapped Frederick Foswell in order to confirm the veracity of the data." replied a voice, out of nowhere.

"I see. Still, the plan was for the information to mislead him and take any suspicion from me. What happened then?" asked Lincoln.

"The spider appeared" replied the mysterious voice.

"Unfortunate, but expected." replied calmly the massive man, while reading some papers in his desk. "Did you learn anything of value?"

"Yes. Apparently, Bushman had previously been tangled with some unknown element of the mafia in the city." replied the voice without an owner. "Also, I have analyzed both Spector and Spider-Man´s capabilities, weaknesses and fight abilities."

"Well, I guess not everything was a loss then. By the way, there are no cameras or any other device in here, you can show yourself." replied the mob boss.

"Great. If you´re sure it is safe." Suddenly, after a few electric currents surrounded a figure, a man dressed in white clothes appeared. He used a suit very similar to that of Moon Knight. However, his shoulder pads, a bullet belt across his chest and various parts of his costume were either gray or a different color.

"Hm. You costumed villains. What is the point of it anyway?" snarked Tombstone.

"To prevent people from learning my identity, Mister Lincoln. if you did, no one would know you were the Big Man." replied the mysterious man.

"Nonsense." replied an annoyed Tombstone. "Are you supposed to be a ghost of something?" asked Tombstone, already losing interest I the current conversation.

"Actually, yes, I do. I am the Ghost, after all."

* * *

End Avataor of Khonshu

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I´m over with this story. Moon Knight was really hard to decipher, but I really enjoyed writing him. The first stories will mostly be setup, but with so many interesting characters, I think it is necessary to do it. Hope you liked it, and remember, if there is a hero you want to see in here, you just have to review.**

* * *

EDIT: You should know the thrill by now.


	4. Spring Break Pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**A/N: This has nothing to do (as long as I´m aware of…) with the upcoming flick called Springbreakers. Also, according to Google, Spring Break in NY is held since mars 25th , therefore, this story takes place around that time.**

* * *

Normally, if two girls are surrounded by a group of thugs and punks, all of them armed with bats, crowbars and chains, one can only pray for the girls to make it out alive. In this case, it was quite the contrary. These were only about 12 crooks, and Misty Knight, Private Detective, was more than sure that she could take them out easily without breaking a sweat. "Come on, guys! What´s the problem? Are you afraid that all of you together won´t be able to take on little moi?" asked the cocky woman, doing a ´come on´ gesture towards the crooks. She was an afro-American woman, wearing a two-pice red jumpsuit in white sport shoes, and who sported a curly hair sported in a mild afro.

"Misty, haven´t we discussed about provoking the bad guys with a numerical advantage in a fight against us?" said the woman who was at her left: Coleen Wing, her associate and friend. She had Asian features, with long, orangish brown hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a blue jean, a white top and a black leather jacket; sshe also carried a long sword, that she was holding with both her hands.

"Come on, Coleen! You know we can take care of all of them." However, suddenly, the room was filled with more and more punks, nearing almost 50 men armed with physical weapons. "Sunuva… Or at least we could..." said the woman, with a sudden trembling voice.

"Misty, haven´t we discussed about tempting fate?" said the other woman, firmly gripping her weapon, while taking a few steps back.

"Let´s get them!" said one of the criminals, being followed by his followers.

"Well, if we go down, we will go down fighting!" said Misty.

"Do we have any other choice?" asked her partner.

"How about some reinforcements, then? Would that help?" said a voice from above. Everyone turned in order to see a figure hanging upside down from the roof.

"Spider-Man!" was the fearful exclamation of the people in the room. Except for two female voices who sounded quite relieved at the sudden arrival of the arachnid hero. A few of the crooks started to back up, until one of them came forward yelling at the others. "What are you afraid of!? It is only two women and some freak! We can all take them out!" The group roared with approval and launched themselves to the detectives and the hero.

* * *

"Another night, another crook… well, more like another 50 crooks" joked everyone favorite web-swinging hero, while watching a group of thieves he had easily captured in some webs. After 20 minutes, the floor was filled with unconscious men, after a serious beatdown they had received from both the hero and the two lovely women. "Are you girls all right?" asked the hero to the women.

"Yes. Thank you so much Spider!" said Misty, while tying up a group of criminals.

"I can´t believe it! Beaten by only 3 peopl-mhffpfm…" said one of the men, until Misty´s boot was stuffed into his mouth.

"You rocked back there! We could use someone with your strength to work in this gig, ya´ know?" offered Misty.

"Please! Keep the compliments for later… when the press is here. I need the publicity." joked the hero.

"Actually, Spider-Man, we REALLY want you to join us. This time we mean it. This isn't the first time you have helped us when the odds weren´t at our side, or we when we were facing something way over our heads." said Coleen, while walking closer to the hero. "You have said it many other times, haven´t you? Not many people appreciate what you have done for this city. But we do." Coleen then took Spidey´s hands. Peter was unprepared for that, and almost backed down from her as a reflex. "We have worked with you many times, and I think that if you join our agency, it would be easier for you to get more respect from the people."

Wow! Peter hadn't expected this. Misty and Coleen were people that he considered as friends, and they were now inviting him to join and work with the two of them. And the look Coleen was giving him made him feel a little nervous too. He really didn't know how to react to this. There were so many good reasons to accept… but then, almost instinctively, Peter remembered the reasons why he couldn't accept.

"I… I´m flattered. I´m really am. It´s just that… look, as Spider-man, I have too many enemies behind me, and if I join you, I could cause you girls be at danger anytime." replied the hero. "Besides, I cannot give up my identity so easily. With so many psychos out for my head…"

"Spider-man, we understand that." said Misty, while also walking up to him. "But also consider that with our help, you wouldn't have to deal with every crook you find in the street, and you could focus in more important issues. And with your help, we could solve many more cases, and help a lot more people."

"I understand… it´s just that…" said Peter, before his spider-sense kicked in, warning him from an incoming attack coming from the windows in the rooftop. Something broke the glass, heading directly to the girls. Spider-man took them from the waist, and swung them away from danger. He then saw that a big brick was thrown at them.

"What was that for!?" said Misty.

"And who could it be?" asked Coleen.

"For all I know, it could be the guy of the hot-dog stand to whom I didn't buy anything. Girls, sorry, but I gotta´ go." said Spider-man.

"Wait, before you go, take this." said Misty, while taking a card of her pocket and handing it to Spider-Man.

Nightwing Restorations Ltd.

Private Detective Agency

The card had the contact info of the company both Misty and Coleen owned. A special detective agency in which only the two of them were working. They were supposed to just do normal works, but somehow, always managed to get themselves into troubles. To their credit, it had happened to Spider-man before too, so he couldn't really judge them. This was New York, after all.

"Give us a call if you need any help, OK?" said Coleen, who seemed a little down.

"Sure thing!" said Spider-man, while leaving the building.

"Come on, girl! Cheer up!" said Misty to her partner in crime (fighting). "We knew from the beginning that he would refuse, didn't we?" said Misty.

"I know. It´s just that… the poor kid is always alone. It feels as if he carries the weight of the world all by his own." said Coleen.

"Which is why he have to make our part too. Come on!" said Misty.

* * *

Peter quickly turned towards the direction his extrasensory headache pointed, but saw nothing. He then leaped towards the roof of the building where his spider-sense guided him. Still nothing. Suddenly, his spidey-sense tingled again. Spider-Man hoped over the direction the danger was coming, but still found nothing. He sighed. "This is going to be one of those nights…" whispered the arachnid. However, after searching the area, he found nothing. "Huh… strange. It has been a few minutes already. No supervillain I know of has this amount of patience. It seems it was just my imagination." With that said, Spider-Man started to web-swing through the city.

* * *

SPIDER-MAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 4: SPRING BREAK PT.1

* * *

While swinging high above the city, Spider-Man always makes a commotion around those who could watch him flying above the slums and streets of the Big Apple. People have a saying that if you see Spider-Man swinging around, you will have good luck for the rest of the day… as long as you run away from him, as any of the members of his rogue gallery could be really close to the arachnid. However, there are always people (mostly kids and bored teens) who try to follow and catch up to the masked hero around the city. Most of them would usually get tired after 2 or 3 blocks. So, if someone actually kept up with Spidey, it probably meant trouble.

And certainly, Peter´s spider-sense struck again while in mid-air, as a certain cat-burglar appeared out of nowhere and kicked Spider-Man into the closest roof.

When Peter recovered, he saw a familiar face looking down on him. She was furious, with tears in her eyes, and about to kick his ass. "Cat!? What is going on!?"

"What is going on!? WHAT IS GOING ON!?" yelled Black Cat. "I´ll tell you what is going on! You are hurting me! You are making fun of me, of my feelings and of my suffering!"

"What!? Cat, what are you talking about? asked Peter.

"I´m talking about my father! About me! About us! Don´t you remember the last time we met!?" asked a furious Black Cat.

"Of course I remember! The night the criminals almost escaped from the Vault." said Spider-man.

"Humph. So, that is what you remember the most? Or the most important thing for you? Or you just don't care about the rest?" asked Black Cat.

"I don´t understand…" said a confused Peter.

"Of course you don´t understand. After all, why would you? The famous, righteous hero of Justice! Spider-man! You don´t have the time to solve the problems you caused, but you have the time to be flirting with those hussies!" said the cat burglar in a sarcastic tone. "The one man that is so above everyone else, that he doesn't feel the need to care about ruining the life of a family! You have so many important things to take care of, that you forgot about what happened between you and me in the Vault."

"Wait, Cat." said Spider-man, trying to talk with the feline thief. "It is not like that…"

"Oh! Don´t even think about interrupting me! And I know you are lying! Since that day, I´ve been tracing you and following you…. And… and… " said an infuriated Cat, until, realizing that she had just confessed her activities during the last two weeks; SHE THEN lowered her voice and turned her face from the hero.

"You were following me?" asked a confused Peter. "Why?"

"WHY!? I followed you because of all that happened that night! Thanks to you and your stupid morals, my dad is locked behind bars with a prison filled with criminals who want to take his head for costing them their liberty!" yelled the Black Cat. "I won't even be able to know if he is alive or not until they transfer him out of the Vault. He could die any minute because YOU decided he should just stay back and help you capture YOUR criminals!"

"Wha- what!?" asked an annoyed Peter. He really didn´t like the topic regarding Cat´s father, Walter Hardy, mostly because that made him remember about the fate of his uncle. "First of all, I hold no responsibility for those weirdos." Said the web-head. "And second, I didn't say anything to your father; he decided to hold them off all by himself!"

"But it was because you wouldn't have allowed me to take him out of there!" replied the white-haired girl.

"Because he deserves to be there!"

SMACK!

There was silence for a few seconds. Seconds that felt like hours for both them. Without thinking it, Black Cat slapped Spider-Man in response of his previous commentary. She had reacted without thinking, and seemed to have no idea to how she should act. She then turned her face, trying not to cry by closing her eyes. Deciding their conversation was over, she decided to leave. However, Spider-Man thought differently, as he grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Let me go!" said Black Cat, while trying to free herself.

"Not. Cat, I´m… we have to talk." said Peter, still grabbing the platinum-haired thief.

"There is nothing else to talk." said Cat.

"Of course there is. Now tell me, why were you following me?" asked the masked hero. "If you hated me so much, there is no reason for you to try to follow me."

"Maybe I was plotting something against you!" said Cat, still struggling.

"Cat. I know you, you wouldn't do something like that." replied Peter.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" yelled the girl.

Spider-man instantly let go. Those words shock him enough to release her. She rubbed her wrists, turning on her heels in order to leave Spider-Man alone.

"No… Cat, wait." said Spider-Man, trying to convince the girl to stay. However, the white-haired girl ignored him. "Cat, stop! CAT!" Still, nothing. Peter then sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

"FELICIA!"

Black Cat stopped moving. She just stood there, motionless. It took a while before Peter heard her sobbing. He walked towards her, and then saw her face. She was crying. She hadn't moved before she didn't want the hero to notice that she was crying. If there was something Felicia had been proud of in her life, it was in that she had never showed her weaknesses to other people. Crying in front of the spider, she felt weak and vulnerable. Especially given how she felt about him. Damn it!

"So… you know…" said Felicia, trying to talk more calmly, and promptly failing.

"I´m sorry… I know I shouldn't have intruded in your past, but… it wasn't really hard to figure out. After the whole incident, I felt so powerless. I didn't know anything about you, or your father. Felicia, I´m so sorry about…" said Spider-Man, before the Black Cat put her hand in front of his face, motioning him to stop.

"Don´t." said the burglar, finally being able to talk normally. "Don´t apologize, please. The last thing I want is that you pity me and that you act like that around me."

"Felicia. I don´t pity you. In fact, I completely understand you." said Peter to the thief. He hesitated before continuing to talk, but decided to do it anyway. "You know, right? About me, about my uncle."

And there it was. The topic Felicia wanted to avoid the most since the beginning. The other name of the man that was in front of her. The other side of Spider-Man. The harsh reality that kept her away from the man she had fallen for. "No. I mean, yes, I know. But I don´t care about that."

"You don´t care?" asked a surprised Peter. "You don´t care about who I really am?"

"I don´t care because I know that is not the real you!" replied Felicia. "The one I know, and the one I hate, and the one I care for is Spider-man. Peter Parker is nothing but an obstacle between me and my father!" admitted Black Cat.

Peter couldn't believe it, even though he understood her. Probably better than any other person could ever understand her. And still, he felt hurt, because of the rejection of the girl about him. About the real him.

"Well Cat, I´m sorry. But this is me." said the hero, while taking off his mask, and revealing his face to Felicia. "I am Peter Parker."

Black Cat just stared at him for a while. "I can´t believe it! You really are 16." said Black Cat dryly, trying to sound unaffected. But she was too tired emotionally to put any effort into it. "I knew it. This isn't the Spider-Man I know."

Seeing that she had already calmed down, Peter finally relaxed. "If it helps you to feel better, my birthday is on Friday." said Peter. Felicia smirked.

The two of them then sat at the edge of the building, side by side, watching the spectacle of lights of the city´s nightscape. A few moments passed without any of the two saying a word. Peter didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment, or to piss her off. But he knew they had to clear everything out.

"Why did you throw that brick before? A ball of yarn would be more appropriated." asked Peter.

Felicia seemed surprised about the question, but quickly smiled. This was the Spider-man she liked. "It was an accident."

"Really?" asked Peter.

"It´s true. I told you that I was following you, right? When I saw those two _broads_ flirting with you, I got really pissed off. I was leaving, but accidentally tripped with the brick." calmly answered the girl in the catsuit.

"Right at them?" asked Peter.

"Lucky coincidence, I guess." answered Felicia.

"Yeah. Sure!" snarked Peter.

Felicia giggled a little. After a moment, she took a deep breath and stood up. "Spider, I´m really, really sorry. About everything. It´s just that my dad…" said the cat burglar, trying to hold her tears once again.

"Cat. It´s OK." said Peter. " Is there something worrying you?"

"Well..." sighed Felicia. "Peter- Spider-man… I don´t know to whom I should refer when talking to you."

"You can call me whatever makes you feel comfortable, Cat. I am both Peter Parker and Spider-Man at the same time. You can count on both of us." said Peter.

Felicia sighed, relieved. "Look, they are transferring my dad to another prison on Tuesday. Of what I could gather from the information I found, they are afraid that he might get killed by the other criminals for helping us both escape from the Vault. I think they are moving him to the Ravencroft Institute. However, it seems that someone was hired to hijack the car transporting him, in order to kill him."

Peter finally understood. All this time, she had wanted to ask Spider-man for help, but she was too angry with him for leaving his dad in the Vault in the first place; and afraid that Peter Parker wouldn't accept, because of his resentment towards Walter Hardy. However, neither Peter nor Spider-Man would allow something like this to happen.

"Felicia. Don´t worry. I as recall, you want to protect your father from those hitmen. I will help you… as long as you don't plan to also help him escape." said the web-head to Felicia.

"Really? Are you going to help me? Oh, thank you, Spidey, thank you!" Felicia then hugged the masked hero; crying, relieved that she wouldn't have to be alone in this. "This is the nicest thing anyone would have ever made for me. Thank you so much, Peter!"

Felicia kept crying and hugging the unmasked hero. Peter hugged her back. The two of them stood there, comforting each other for some minutes. After a little while, she stood back and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"Listen: tomorrow, 16h00, same place. I will explain the details, OK?" said Felicia to Peter. The young man nodded. She gave him a good-bye hug and left the roof.

* * *

Despite all of her efforts, Gwen Stacy couldn't bring herself to talk to Peter. Sure, she had met him at school and a few times at the street, but all of these times it had been nothing but a small "Hi, how are you?" and nothing else. In the ESU, they had barely crossed any word. And more importantly, she was with Harry most of the time she ran into him; Harry being her current boyfriend. Not by choice, thought… No, that was a lie. It was her choice to stay with Harry after his father´s death. Despite the agreement she had done with Peter, where both of them would break up with their couples, she decided to stay with Harry.

After the two of them finally confessed their feelings for each other, they have made a compromise: Peter would break up with Liz, and Gwen would break up with Harry; then, they could be together. And Peter indeed broke up with Liz, in order to show Gwen he was serious about their relationship. She, on the other hand, had decided not to end her relationship with Harry in order to support him through the recent death of his father, and also because she feared that leaving him alone would make him return to his old addiction. Therefore, she had left Peter single, heartbroken and alone.

And that was the reason Gwen really doubted about pressing the damn button and sending this message to Peter, asking him to meet and talk face to face about their recent issue. She didn't know how Peter would react to the invitation. So far, he seemed to be fine, but it could very well be a façade that Peter did in order to hide this whole situation to his very best friend. He could be very well bottling all those feelings inside him, and talking with him face to face could make him explode and call out her selfish decisions. That didn't seemed likely thought (and it would be quite out of character). Of course, even if that was an extreme reaction, she knew he was really pissed at her. But mostly, she knew that he was hurt. After all, her actions could easily be interpreted as Gwen not wanting to dump Harry, but also not wanting Peter to be with someone else either. It made her look like a spoiled, selfish and bratty slut.

She tried to somehow comfort herself that Peter had done something similar to her before. But the more she tried to justify her actions, the more she found it to be quite disproportionate in comparison. After all, the first time, she had confessed her feelings for him with a kiss that left him dumb struck; but at the same time Liz was also interested in Peter, and the two of them hooked up. This time, Peter has returned her feelings, after which both had admitted they loved each other. Then, the two of them decided to finish their current relationships in order to be together. Peter dumped Liz, but Gwen decided to stay with Harry. Each time she tried to justify herself, she only felt guiltier about it, and it made her see that what she did was worse than what he did. Besides, it would be foolish to hold into such a petty issue in a conversation with him.

With a big sigh, she looked at the monitor of her laptop, and read the words she wrote 2 weeks ago.

Peter. We really need to talk.

Should she press Enter? Could she do it? No matter how many times she asked the same question, she always came to the same conclusion. "No matter what happens, it´s Peter. I owe him at least an apology and an explanation." whispered the blonde, trying to convince herself that was the best option. Deciding time for brooding was over, she decided to press the button, but before doing it, she wrote a few other words after the last she wrote. She then pressed enter. And just like any other teenager who has used internet, she quickly regretted her decision. But what is done is done. She decided to just close her laptop and get some sleep, deciding that she could see his answer tomorrow in the morning. Still, those words haunted her the whole night, preventing her from getting some significant sleep time.

Peter. We really need to talk. Alone. Tomorrow, 16h00. The cafeteria next to the ESU.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This chapter turned out to be really long. But I think it was worth it. Btw, I don´t really know the exact date of Peter´s birthday. I couldn't find that information anywhere, so I decided to just make it up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please review.**

* * *

EDIT: I can not decide over Misty and Coleen´s clothes... so I changed their description to what I usually see when I imagined them. Other than that, small changes and all that.


	5. Spring Break Pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**A/N: Quick update! Given that I have a few free days, decided that it was the right time to write a little. Given that I have a few busy weeks up ahead, I decided to update a new chapter so I can fully focus at college and update later with no pressure about this. If you can´t get enough of this, you can then check up another story that will hopefully be as good as this one in Batman the Brave and the Bold(Rated M). Each chapter of these stories won´t be as long as this one, however, so they won´t really affect my time for writing this story. Check it up in my profile, if you have a little spare time. Also, I will start answering questions you people give me, so I´ll begin with those who have made it before, and those who keep reviewing. And as always, hope you enjoy reading this, and please review!**

* * *

**Q/A: jedi101: Of course I will use Daredevil. I even have a big story planned for him in the future.**

** Johnnystormfan: Yes, I will use Electra and the Fantastic Four.**

** SwedenSpeedway: As I PM´d you before, yeah, Firestar is a mandatory addition in any Spectacular fanfiction, in my opinion.**

** Silentman: First, I have to introduce the first Scorpion. We will see how it all plays out later.**

** ChaotixController: Prowler, Hydroman, The Jackal, Hobgoblin, Jack O´Lantern, Calypso; all of them will be in eventually. Toxin is actually a good idea, I´ll think about it.**

** dragonicdevil: Wolverine, yeah.**

* * *

Carolyn and Angelina have always considered themselves to be nothing more than co-workers. As so, their conversations were usually about upcoming works, how hard their current boss was on them, or sometimes even snicker at the back of some other women. So, it was really strange for them to suddenly get along so well in such a weird circumstance. They had suddenly found a mutual interest while working together. It was an easy assignment: Find a bunch of criminals that were willing to take part in one of the plans their employer was currently working on. The only requirement was that they all possess motorcycles. Piece of cake. It was easy to find a group of criminals like this. Especially if you looked like those two. With their bodies, even normal people couldn't help but to stare at them like fools. Most punks believed they had more chance with them (for some strange reason); so finding a group of idiots who would be perfect for the work was a simple job. When they found a gang of bikers, the morons obviously tried to hit on in the girls, believing it would be an easy catch. Hah! The poor suckers.

It was then when the two girls found out their shared passion for adrenaline and action. Action, as in violently inflicting extreme pain to others. As they kicked the collective asses of all those crooks, they bonded as friends while appreciating the creative ways in which they hurt and scarred the lives of those punks. Neither of them would have ever thought about meeting someone else that could enjoy hurting other people the way they did.

After taking care of the punks, Carolyn got closer to the seemingly boss of the band of terrified punks with a malicious smirk in her face. "Ok, time for business. Official business, that is."

"Pl-please… don´t hurt me anymore…" said the scared man.

"Don´t worry. I will not hurt you… as long as you do as I say." whispered the woman in his ear.

"S-sure… whatever you say…."

"That´s the answer I was expecting." said the sadistic woman, while twisting his arm, hearing him cry and yell of pain. "Now… tell me. Have you ever heard about the Master Planner?"

* * *

SPIDER-MAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 5: SPRING BREAK PART 2

* * *

What is the most annoying sound in the world!? To many people, there are just a great amount of things they can´t stand listen to. There are probably as many answers to this are there are people in the world. The sound of a nail in a chalkboard; the sound of white industrial foam being touched; sometimes people making gross sounds. For other people, specific things in their life can be this. Like your little sister trying to scold you, or a little fairy trying to make you listen to something you already know. Many villains would say the quips of certain arachnid-themed hero are this for them. But at the moment, Peter had to agree with the people who said the sound of the alarm clock was this.

BZZTTT! BZZTTT! BZZTTT!

CRASH!

Peter saw the mess he had done. He had destroyed the alarm clock without realizing it. "sigh… Man, this is the third one this month…" He then decided he had to get ready for classes, until a clock in the wall made him realize that he was way too late for this already. "Man!"

Peter then hurried in quickly doing the most basic and necessary things in order to leave home and head towards school. Hopefully, he would remember to use clothes; last time he forgot this, his aunt almost learned his secret identity. While leaving his room, he hopped in his right leg while trying to fit a shoe into his left foot, but in the rush, his sock wasn't properly put in his feet, and he slipped with it while in the edge of the stairs, making him fall and roll all the way down.

His dear and loved Aunt May was in the kitchen at the moment, and heard the ruckus of his nephew while falling through the stairs. "Oh my God! What was that!?" said the elderly woman while rushing to the living room, where she found an aching Peter, getting to his feet. "Peter! Are you all right!?"

"Yeah, yeah, don´t worry. It was nothing, Aunt May." said the young student, assuring the woman he wasn´t hurt. The last thing Peter wanted was to worry his dear Aunt May about some fall that wouldn't have hurt him even without his super powers. He didn´t want to get her so worked up for nothing, especially considering how delicate her heart could be. The last time Aunt May got really stressed; she suffered a small heart condition that fortunately never got worse than that. After all, Peter didn't want that anything bad happens to the woman who raised him, and the one he saw as a mother. Both Aunt May and Uncle Ben had taken care of Peter after his parents had died in a plane crash when he was but a small kid. They had taught him everything he knew, and he didn't knew what he would do if his lovely Aunt May died, after already having lost Uncle Ben.

"I just slipped no need to call an ambulance." said Peter while getting back on his feet.

"Peter, please be careful! Rushing like that is not going to make you arrive any sooner to wherever you are going now." said Peter´s aunt, trying to (gently) scold her brash nephew.

"Sorry, Aunt May! But I´m already late for school" replied Peter.

"School? Peter, isn´t today the beginning of Spring Break at your school?" asked the woman to his nephew.

"Huh?" was Peter clever answer.

* * *

Peter had seriously forgotten about Spring Break. Between studying, his work at the ESU, classes, and superheroing, one could easily lose track of time. Well, he was relieved to have a few days to catch a few breaths; after all he has been through lately, he really needed some time for relax. Peter turned on his computer, in order to check his email and catch up some reading before going out and start swinging around town (literally) for a while. He then saw a message from Gwen and read it.

Peter. We really need to talk. Alone. Tomorrow, 16h00. The cafeteria next to the ESU.

Okay… Gwen wanted to talk. Sure, no pressure in that. It was just the girl that he liked (or at least, he thought he did… considering recent developments in their relationship); she was also the reason why he had broke up with Liz; the one who left him for Harry (excusable… maybe… but still, not cool); the one girl he didn´t want to meet. Even thought two weeks had passed since their conversation, Peter still wasn´t sure if he wanted to talk to Gwen, given the fact that she had preferred to stay with Harry. Peter was hurt, even after the two had talked about their feelings, and decided to be together, she decided that at the moment, Harry needed her the most. And Peter understood that completely. After all, Harry´s father, Norman Osborn, had recently died in an accident (involving pumpkins, a psychotic secret identity and a high speed chase between him and the Green Goblin). Peter understood Gwen´s choice. She wanted to keep Harry from feeling miserable by having his girlfriend dumping him after such a tragedy in his life. All this grief and sadness could even force him into the green once again. Therefore, Peter didn't blame Gwen for her decision, and he even thought it was the best thing to do at the moment.

However, that didn't meant Peter wasn't hurt for such decision. He was not going to just act as if nothing really happened; because it had. Things wouldn't go back to what they were just because they were trying for Harry not to notice anything weird was going on. If Peter decided to have a conversation with Gwen, it would be in order to clear everything up. It had been hard, but after a lot of meditation (and Bruce´s professional advice) he had decided to end this.

He and Gwen were no more.

However, there was another problem at hand. Gwen had asked him to meet her today, near the ESU, at 16h00. Which was exactly at the same time Felicia had asked him to meet her.

Listen: tomorrow, 16h00, same place. I will explain the details, OK?

Even if he wanted to talk with the blonde in order to solve their problems, he couldn´t leave Black Cat alone. Not after what had happened last night. After a heart-wrenching and emotional discussion, he had finally solved things with the female burglar, and he had promised to help her protect her father while he was being transferred out of the Vault. Not only the life of a man was in danger (even thought Walter Hardy probably was the one and only man he would never EVER forget!), but he had also made such a deep connection with Felicia last night, there was no way he would ever let her down like that. Peter decided not to make this problem bigger than it was, so he answered Gwen in a way to make himself clear while trying not to hurt or offend her.

There is no need to talk. Not yet.

With that issue out of the way, Peter decided to shut down his computer. He somehow felt guilty about doing this to Gwen, but there were more important matters to attend to. In the end, it would all be for the best. Peter left his room, heading downtown in order to meet with Black Cat later that afternoon. In the meantime, he would have a little hero time, and maybe even pay a visit to a certain gargoyle while he was up there.

* * *

After web-swinging through the city, Spider-Man made it to the roof where both he and Black Cat had arranged to meet up. He sat and quickly submerged himself in his thoughts. Thoughts about how his relationship with Gwen was already over, about what he will tell her next time they meet, and how he will explain his decision about how he thought their relationship seemed to be unable to grow more than this. That line of thought quickly took him to the realization that he was single, and that he could start a relationship with someone at the moment. He then started to see the list of girls he really liked, and which he thought he could hook up with. He still felt something for Liz, but he was sure that she had no interest in going back with him after the way he decided to break up with her. How about MJ, then? They were both close friends, and she liked to flirt with him… and with everyone else. Janice Foswell? Nah, that was but wishful thinking from the young man; he was sure she was just playing around, nothing serious there. That led him of course to the woman he was going to meet at the moment.

Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat. His relationship with Felicia was something a little weird. Ok, VERY weird. Despite this, they had apparently come to peace regarding their past issues, and it seemed like they were on track for their relationship to go back to what it was. Which was part of the problem to begin with. What kind of relationship did they have in the first place? He had only met her a few times, and all they did was flirt around and defeat some baddies together. This could hardly be called a relationship. How could he even start a relationship with her?

Peter kept submerged in his thoughts for a while, and he was so deep in them, that he didn't even notice Felicia arriving to the roof. She gave the hero a curious look. Was he ignoring her? No, he was apparently daydreaming. She was certainly amused by his capacity for completely disregarding everything while meditating. Of course, as she was included in the things he was ignoring, she would have none of it. She then sat to his right, mockingly imitating his every move and expression, hoping he notices. Still nothing? Time to finish this, then. She got closer to his ear and softly and sensually meowed in his ear. He jumped as if the devil appeared out of nowhere, landing in a fight stance until he saw Felicia in the floor, laughing to the arachnid´s reaction.

"This isn´t fun, you know?" said an offended hero to his embarrassment.

"Oh, I think it is!" said Cat, trying to cease her laughter, to no avail. "Teasing has reached a whole new level thanks to you!"

"Hah! Hah! Ha!" snarked the spider.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you get distracted so easily, Spider-Man." said the platinum-haired woman, getting back to her legs. "What were you thinking about so deeply, anyway?"

"About stuff, you know, like you and… and…." said Peter, before realizing about his little Freudian slip.

"Oh! You were thinking about me?" said a now interested Black Cat. "Or were you thinking about my stuff?" asked a flirty Felicia.

"What? No, no! Not about your stuff, but about our stuff! I mean…" said an embarrassed Spider-man.

"So… You were thinking about us…?" teased Felicia.

"No! I mean, yes. I was thinking about us." sighed Peter, realizing his mistake. He had decided they would better talk about this right now, in order not to have any other problems in the future. "Cat, let´s talk about this, OK? About us. Do we have some kind of relationship?"

Felicia was genuinely surprised. She didn't expect Spider-Man to act like this so suddenly. She couldn't fight the sudden blush in her face while Spider-man gave her those words. "What do you mean?"

"Felicia, yesterday we talked about our pasts, about our identities. But there is something I am still trying to figure out. I know that you like me. But I need to know how much. I… I know that I like you too… and maybe, maybe the two of us could…" said Peter, surprising Felicia.

"Wow, spider! You have really thought about this, haven´t you?" asked Felicia, trying to hide her surprise to Peter´s words.

"You are always flirting and teasing with me… but yesterday, you showed me just how much you trust me, and how you feel about me. I think… I think that we could make this work out… somehow." confessed the Spider to the girl in front of him.

"Spider-man… Did you just confess to me?" teased the platinum-haired thief.

"Well, I think th-" was all Peter could say before she lifted his mask enough to give him a shut-up-kiss. They stood like this for a while before she stopped kissing him.

"Spider. I think we both feel the same. There is nothing else to discuss. Let´s just do it and stop talking about it, OK?" said the girl to Peter. She then kissed him in the chick, lowering his mask. She then ran towards the edge of the building. "Come on! Let´s get some air before talking about my father, OK?" said the girl while jumping from the top of the building. "Last to make it to my house is a rotten egg!"

"Come on, now! You are leaving before me! That is cheating!" said Spider-Man while trying to catch up with her, until he stopped at the realization of her words. "Her… house…?"

* * *

"Honey! Are you sure you are OK?" asked Captain Stacy while knocking into the closed door of his daughter´s bedroom.

"I´m fine! Now please, leave!" said Gwen, who was in the other side of the door, apparently crying. She had locked herself up in her room all alone a few hours ago, refusing to talk with anybody. His father, worried about this behavior, decided to take a small detour and check up on her. "Please dad, just leave."

George Stacy sighed. He was worried about his daughter, but he couldn't just force her to open the door to tell him what was troubling her. That wouldn't be him. So, he had spent the last 6 minutes trying to convince his little girl to open the door and talk with him. Realizing he should get back to work soon, he had no option but to leave. "Ok, Gwen. Just tell me, are you crying for something I should know about?"

"Dad! Don´t worry. I´m just having a bad day, that´s all." answered his little girl.

"Fine." sighed the police captain. "I have to leave now. Please relax. And call me if you need anything, OK?"

"Sure…" replied Gwen.

"Ok. Bye then." said George Stacy before leaving his home.

When she heard his father leaving, the blonde then decided to bury her face in the pillow once again. The crying would surely start all by its own again. After all, thinking about those words would be more than enough to bring tears into her eyes in no time.

There is no need to talk. Not yet.

* * *

Peter was really nervous. This was a first for Peter in many instances. First time he spent with the Black Cat doing something else than heroics. First time alone in the house of a girl (he hadn't done this with Liz as her parents used to be there the few times she invited him in). First time they could sit and relax, in order to talk without any complications. And most importantly, first time a girl asked him to wait while she was changing her clothes (she wanted to remove her costume and be in her civies for a while). Peter had already changed before they entered to Felicia´s house: a penthouse in the middle of Manhattan, similar to Harry´s, that belonged to her family (and he did not want to think where that money came from…). He couldn't relax, however, knowing that in the other side of the wall, Felicia was naked while changing her clothes. He even half expected Felicia to appear in her Eva costume any moment; if not for the fact they had to talk about a very serious issue. Just his luck.

"I´m ready!" said the cat while leaving her bathroom already dressed up. Peter then remembered this was also the first time he saw Felicia without her costume; and man, he wasn't disappointed: she was wearing (very tight) black leather pants, white high-heel boots, a (very tight) purple top and a small (and tight) black leather jacket. "What is the problem, the cat bit your tongue?" asked Felicia to the open-mouthed Peter, while putting on some glasses which made her look not only sex but also smart.

"Wo-wow! Felicia, you look incredible!" said Peter to the female burglar.

"I bet you say that to every female cat burglar that shows you her secret identity look." teased the girl.

"I will as of now. But I really hope all that leather is just a coincidence and nothing else, thought." mocked Peter.

"Says the guy in the red and blue spandex who loves to tie up people." quickly replied the girl.

"Ah, touché!" said Peter. Felicia giggled.

* * *

The two of them then spent the rest of the night discussing their plans for the next day. A Police vehicle was going to be used to transport various prisoners from the Vault to the Ravencroft Institute the next day at 13h00. According to the information the cat gathered, someone had planned to hijack the vehicle while in the way in order to assassinate her father before they make it to the mental ward. Therefore, what Felicia wanted was Spider-man to help her stop any attack to the vehicle in order to protect her father. He accepted, and then the two of them discussed their plan of action.

Still, this whole situation seemed a little off. If they really wanted to eliminate Walter Hardy, they could have done that inside the Vault. After all, with all the Mafiosi, mercenaries and professional killers in there, it wouldn't be that hard to take care of him. This whole plan smelled quite fishy. Was Felicia lying to him? Did she want Peter to help her to allow her father to escape from the justice? Even thought Peter didn't want this to be true, the possibility still existed that Felicia was trying to use him like that.

All those suspicions disappeared, however, when she took his hand and looked him in the eyes with the most sincere and grateful eyes he had ever seen. Well, this just proved how screwed up Peter was. Thinking always the worst out of people. He then decided to make it up to her by stealing a kiss from her. The two of them then started to cuddle and make out for a while. When Peter checked his phone, however, he realized it was already getting very late. He had to leave now.

"Sorry, Felicia. I have to go home now." said apologetically Peter to his companion.

"What? You can´t leave now! This moment was perfect, don´t ruin it now." complained the white-haired woman. "Come on; stay a little longer, OK?"

"I can´t. I don't want to leave Aunt May all alone back home." said the 16 years-old Peter.

"Aaargh! I knew your age would be a problem…" said an upset 19 years-old Felicia.

"I´m sorry Cat. But what else can I do?" replied Peter. He really didn't want to leave, but he couldn't make Aunt May worry like this.

"You can stay! Peter! I´m asking you to give me one night! You can say to your aunt that you stayed with a friend in a school project, I don´t know… anything. Please, don´t leave me! Not now!" said a suddenly sad Black Cat. It seemed she could start crying any minute. "Since the day I learned about this whole thing of my dad, I have barely slept. Thinking of all the things that could go wrong, that could happen to him. Please, don´t leave me alone another night, at least, not until I can rest knowing he is going to be Ok."

Ok… How could Peter say no to that? He now had to think of a really good excuse for leaving Aunt May all alone at home. Hopefully, she could spend the night with Anna Watson and even catch up with any other friend. Peter sighed. "Ok… I´ll stay Cat. For you, I´ll stay."

"Really? WOO-HOO!" yelled an excited Felicia, launching herself towards the young hero. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said the Cat repeatedly while hugging Peter.

" Listen, I´m doing this, but it is only for this time. And I´m not enjoying the idea so far." said Peter, trying to go back to the previous teasing mood they had before.

"Oh, but you will…" said seductively Felicia. She then pushed Peter to her bed, placing herself in top of him and kissing him. She decided to hold him tightly. Knowing the web-head, he would try to back off and return home with his aunt. But she would not allow him to leave the bed. At least, not until the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I´m a sucker for romance. Fortunately, I´m also a sucker for action scenes, so expect some kickass fights in the next chapter. I am seriously thinking about the idea of making this whole story about those two, but I would make it all fuzzy and cuddly and heart-warming; and this is a Spider-man story, dammit! Therefore, everyone has to suffer. Regarding Felicia´s look, think "Amazing Spider-man game" and you got the idea (if not, Google it, you won't regret it). Anyway, as always, remember to review; and don´t forget to check my other new story in my profile. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

EDIT: Already out of puns. Style change and stuff.


	6. Spring Break Pt3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**A/N: OK, I know these are just excuses and pointless rants, but to be honest, college has been a b%#$&. I hate it. I can't have enough time to focus on either this or other stuff I want to check or write. But as I want to keep writing this, I have to endure it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, and remember to review.**

* * *

**Q/A: Aipom4: It will include PeterxFelicia moments, of course. But maybe more girls also deserve it? Keep reading, my friend. Thought I gotta admit my favorite girl for Spider-man will always be the Black Cat.**

** GKoh: V/A´s? That´s a hard one, as I don't know much about it. For Misty Knight I would use Caitlyn Taylor Love (White Tiger in USM) or Masasa Moyo (Bumblebee in YJ). David Kaye as Moon Knight (his Syphon or Heatblast voices (in Ben 10 Omniverse) for Khonshu, or his Megatron voice, at least; and maybe then Protoman´s voice (Megaman NT Warrior) for Marc Spector). Coleen Wing… I haven't figured it out yet. Maybe Vyvan Pham (Julie Yamamoto in Ben 10)**

* * *

"Wait a minute Gwen. Are you sure about that?" asked the red-headed girl to her friend. "I mean… you were the one that came up with the plan in the first place."

"Yes, MJ. I am sure of it. There will be no party." exclaimed the blonde girl.

After hearing this, the small flock of people who had reunited started to leave the place. Those being mostly some of Peter´s high school friends (broadly speaking… of course); except for Harry, who was out of the city while overlooking some issues concerning his dad´s company, and Liz Allan, Peter´s ex. "Hah! I knew that the nerds couldn't be up to it. Trying to make a party more awesome than mine? Pffttt, sure!" exclaimed Flash Thompson leaving the place. The red-headed Mary Jane Watson gave him a nasty look while he was leaving. But he wasn't what was worrying Mary Jane right now. She then turned to her friend, to see her also leaving the place.

"Hold on a minute, Gwen Stacy." said the girl to Gwen, who seemed to be running away of her. "You won't go anywhere until you explain to me what has gotten into you. Why did you cancel that party? It was you who was all excited about this being a birthday surprise for poor Peter."

As all these questions kept coming from her friend; Gwen, knowing it would be near to impossible to escape from the clutches of the red-headed girl, decided to think of the best answer she could think. She decided to raise her hand in order to motion MJ to stop, and only tell her the truth as blunt as it was. "Peter… rejected me."

* * *

After telling MJ everything about their relationship, Gwen noticed the fiery look in Mary Jane´s face. She knew that she was mad, but she didn't know if she was mad at him or at her. Which explained the confusion and inability to talk from the red-head.

"I… Wow. And here I was thinking that I had gotten over the whole drama thing when I moved into this school. Still… I can´t believe you are just cancelling the party over this. I mean, wouldn't that be the perfect moment to try to apologize and make it up to him?" asked Mary Jane.

"No… even if we make up after this whole issue, there is nothing for neither of us after it. I can´t leave Harry, so I can´t really start seeing Peter anyway. It would be the whole thing all over again, just this time, he would be single and I would be with another guy." replied Gwen.

"But then… he could just jump into another girl. You know that, right?" asked Mary Jane to the conflicted blonde.

"I… I know. And I think it is better that way." said Gwen, while getting up and leaving.

"Gwen! Wait!" yelled the red-head while trying to stop her friend from leaving. But she didn't stop and then got away. Great! She had left MJ alone. Jeez, this whole thing was wrong. All of this was just another proof that men were right and women were very complicated. Why was Gwen still with Harry if she loved Peter so much? Why wouldn't she want to apologize to him, and then try to make things up with him? Why prepare this whole party thing, and then just call it off? But there was one question that bothered her the most. This had bothered her since she had entered into this school, and right now, she had seen proof of it that left her without any doubts that it was the most important question to her.

Why was seemingly everyone against Peter Parker?

It was like the whole universe was always against the poor guy. Peter was probably the nicest and humblest person she had ever met in her entire life. He was smart, kind, funny, handsome even. He was always trying to be of help to others; yet, he always seems to be in the right place or situation to either be unhappy or just plain miserable.

MJ couldn't understand it. Even less, she couldn't stand such thing anymore. She had always felt she could do something in order to help out Peter; and right now, that everyone seemed to have given him the back, she wanted to be in there for him. No matter if she did it alone, she would try to help out Peter.

* * *

"Come on, Brock! What´s the problem? A little shocked from my power!?" yelled a smug man with a mysterious full body suit made of a special electric isolator. He was wearing a helmet and goggles in his head, and you could barely see any expression through his face. He also sported some wird bracelets in his hands, which worked as a power restrainer."No wonder no one comes here to visit you anymore!"

In the other side of the room, there was a young, well-built, blonde man. He was wearing a special coat that you usually see patients in a hospital with. Cleaning the blood from his lips, as the hit from the other man had opened his lips; rising to his legs again. "As if you are one to talk, Max! The only ones who cared about you were the Connors; and that was just because they felt guilty about your accident. I never really understood why, thought. What happened to you was entirely your fault!" taunted the other man.

The man in the weird outfit suddenly snapped. "Do. Not. Call. Me. MAX! I AM ELECTRO!" After yelling this, he launched himself towards the young man, trying to hit him. They then started to brawl, exchanging blows between each other.

"Oh, yeah! Fight! Fight! Kill each other, you freaking morons!" yelled a ginger and slim man near of them, wearing the same coat the other blonde man was using; and strangely, also using a Santa Claus´s hat for some unexplainable reason.

"Enough! Cut it out, you two!" yelled a woman in a white doctor coat. She had short black hair, wearing a light blue blouse and a blue skirt that reached until her knees under her robes and black heels. She was followed by three large and bulky men who were wearing white uniforms designed to be similar to those of doctors and male nurses. Nobody in their right mind would make that comparison it their faces, thought; given the size these guys had. They then launched towards the two brawling men, trying to stop and restrain them.

"Tch! Don't be such party poopers, now! It was staring to get interesting!" said the thin man in the Christmas hat.

"Can it, Cassidy!" snapped the doctor to the weird man.

"Oh! Doctor Kafka yelled at poor ol´ me! How will this affect both myself-esteem?" asked the man with a very sarcastic tone, mocking the doctor.

"Take him out, please." asked the woman to her employees, while he laughed loudly while being taken away from the scene. God! How hard it is to work with that man. She really wondered if it was even possible to help Cassidy. She tried to talk to him numerous times, but every time, it felt as if she was talking to the wall. Anyway, Cletus was not her concern right now.

* * *

After finally separating these two, the men took Electro back to his room. The woman was left alone with one of her workers and the blonde man. She nodded to her subordinate, signaling him to leave her with her patient. The other man seemed hesitant, but soon left the room nonetheless. She then stared into the other man´s eyes. This caused him to lower his head in shame. Brawls in her clinic always seemed to downgrade, or sometimes even erase all of her previous work with certain interns. She was glad that this was not the case. "Well. Are you going to tell me what happened back there, Eddie?

"He started it." said the other man, quickly realizing he had sound like small children, much to Dr. Kafka´s amusement. "I mean… I knew Max before both of us were locked in here. He then started to bug me. At the beginning, it was just like a small fly, but slowly, his commentaries started to get under my skin. I called him out on it, and then I decided to make him pay."

As Brock kept speaking, Ashley Kafka, founder and main doctor in the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane, listened and analyzed his every word. Eddie Brock: brought here for being a suspect of an incident of destruction in the middle of a High School in town. Normally, this would be taken care of by the police, but as Brock started to shout and spout nonsense about him being ´us´ instead of ´me´, and him being Venom and swearing revenge on Spider-man… well, they took him to Ravencroft instead. And she was glad they had taken him there. After all, here, she had been able to help him and had done an enormous effort and progress in his recovery. There were still quite many quirks to work with in order to release him, but she was sure he was in the right direction to become sane. "Anyway…" said Brock, seemingly concluding his thought of ideas "I am sorry. I shouldn't have let Max get under my skin like that. It was immature, and I don't want to disappoint you, doc." said Eddy, with a sincere voice.

"It´s OK, Eddie. The fact that you admitted your fault in the incident and apologized about it is what shows your sincerity." replied the doctor to her patient. Ashley was glad that this fight didn´t seem to erase all the progress she had done with him. His face seemed to brighten with this commentary. "Besides, now that I know that both of you met each other before coming here, I can try to analyze your pasts in order to see if there is something common between both of your causes to have been brought here."

However, as soon as the doctor said this, an evil and malicious smirk appeared in Eddie´s face. "Of course there is something in common, doc. Hahahaha! You have no idea… Just you wait until we are brought back together!We will finally be able to extract our revenge on him!"

And, there it was. The only reason why she didn't let Brock out of the clinic. It was a significant reason, thought. He seemed to believe he was Venom. Whatever that was. He always tried to explain to her a time when ´he´ was ´them´; and about some kind of symbiote; about how he believed he was some kind of super villain; and about his conflict with Spider-man. To be fair, thought… many people who ended here seemed to have some kind of vendetta against the hero. Nonetheless, she still believed she could somehow reason with Brock, and help him overcome these fantasies about Venom and Spider-Man. She then sat, with the intention to discuss this issue again with the blonde man. She really wanted to help Brock. He was different than the others, as she could see his potential to have a happy life. She was also hopeful about his case, and the warm smile he always carried whenever he talked with her always seemed to enlighten her day (well, compared to the things she heard all day, talking with Eddie was like a walk in the park). Thought even if he smiled like a puppy when he talked to her, he still talked about things like revenge and vendettas…

In any case, Eddie was ages closer to be freed than what Maxwell was.

* * *

"Hey! I got it, OK? No need to push!" said Electro, while being taken to his room. He then entered the place, sitting in the center of the room, bored out of his mind. "I surely hope you also treat the other patients like this! Especially the Doctor´s little angsty and brooding pet." complained an annoyed Maxwell to the man taking him to his room.

"Do not worry. You won´t have to stand this treatment for long." said the other man, while suddenly smirking to the clinic patient. He then left the place.

"Huh… weird." said a confused Electro. After thinking about it for a while, he had come to a lot of different conclusions. He didn't care thought. If he was leaving this rat´s nest, he didn't care how. He then just smirked. "This could be fun."

* * *

SPIDER-MAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 6: SPRING BREAK PT.3

* * *

In the distance, both costumed heroes watched as a reinforced van, shadowed by various police cars and motorcycles, came out from the Super Maximum Security Prison. "Just as scheduled." said the Black Cat, while checking a fancy (but very possibly upgraded and reinforced) cwatch in her left wrist. She had checked everything about the convoy that would take her father from the Vault to the Ravencroft Institute. She didn't want to take any chance in an issue concerning the life of her father. She didn't really know who had scheduled the whole plan. Some super villain? A Mafiosi? She didn't know. And that is why she was glad to have Spider-Man by her side. That way, whatever thing that tried to take them down, she knew she could count in the arachnid to help her out.

"Well, then… Shall we go?" asked Spider-Man to his female companion. "If they are going to attack your father, they must also be tracking the whole convoy since the beginning; just like us. We can´t let them take the initiative." said Peter.

"Sure thing. Let´s go." said Felicia. They both ran towards the convoy, and started to swing their way towards it.

* * *

The bikers and crooks saw the convoy pass through their designated points. Many of them were still wary about the whole plan. Well, it was completely crazy, after all. Raid a fully equipped convoy, bust it open, hit and leave. Yeah… sure. Spider-man would surely be on their tails in about a minute. Anyway… money was money. And none of them wanted to piss off these scary women who hired them to do this. Apparently, they were working for some big name in the city, thought they weren't very aware who this "Master Planner" was. Anyway, this could easily skyrocket them in the criminal totem. And it also helped that there were a lot of people ready to strike in the gig. After all, three of the biggest biker gangs in the city had been hired to carry out the work.

"Come on, you little scaredy cats! This is going to be the easiest way for us to reach the top! Now, get your asses in your bikes and drive to glory!" Led by the Biker Twins, Jack and Mack; the biggest bike gang in town, which consisted of approximately 20 or so bikers, roared in approval to their leaders vows. With these inspirational words, many of them took their bikes, put on their helmets, and then drove off after the convoy.

* * *

As the police vans and vehicles were being driven through the city, a strange cloud of smog and smoke called the attention of one of the drivers. He saw closer to the mirror, and then could see about three dozens of bikes following them. All of them, armed with chains, crowbars and poles… charging towards them. He quickly took the radio and informed all of his coworkers, warning them about the incoming danger. "Everyone! We are being followed by approximately 30 men riding bikes, armed with close range weapons!"

"What!? That´s gotta be the whackiest thing I´ve ever heard. And I´m a NY Police member. This line is for emergencies!" replied Sgt. Stan Carter through the communicator radio between the cars. Jean just gave him a nasty look, until she saw that they were indeed being followed by a bunch of punks riding motorcycles. She made him turn and watch the scene. "Well… crap!"

As both Sgt. Carter and Officer DeWolff noticed the punks, two of them got ahead of them, they then launched a spike belt in the floor, and when the car in which the two police force members drove over it, the wheels of the car were destroyed, making them lose control of the vehicle, and crash against a tree. They were thankfully all right, and when they got out of the car they noticed all the bikes following the rest of the convoy. While DeWolff held her hand in her spinning head, Stan took the radio of the car. "This is Sgt. Carter. Both me and Jean were took down. The goddamn punks are after the rest of the convoy. Someone has to stop them before they really hurt someone!"

"Get out of my way!" yelled Mack, one of the massive and bald twin bikers, who tackled one of the motorized cops, making him crash into some bushes. He then saw a woman riding in a bike, attacking the cops, who wore a full body black suit and a black helmet suddenly jump into the fortified van. He then saw his brother, who nodded back, and both of them decided to follow the woman to the vehicle.

Captain Stacy didn't know what to do. They were being surrounded by the criminals quickly: and even thought he was casting as many orders as he could, there was little he could do in such a position. He then saw through the mirror two men suddenly jumping towards his van, climbing to the top. He then saw a woman already in the top of the moving vehicle, holding a special gun in her hand; but then noticed something even more dangerous: she was wearing a bomb in her waist. Without giving it a second thought, he decided to leave the car, chasing the suspicious criminals. His subordinate was left speechless when seeing the police captain doing such a reckless thing. "Captain! What are you doing!? You are gonna get yourself killed out there!"yelled Officer Gonzalez to his boss. However, Captain Stacy just smiled and dismissed him. "I´ll be fine. You keep on driving. If I don´t go, they could really kill all of us!" He then left the vehicle, climbing into the backside of the van.

When he made it to the top, he saw the two massive men atop the moving car, both watching the women clad in black using a tool to melt and penetrate the metal roof of the vehicle. He took out his gun and pointed it towards them. "Freeze!" yelled the police captain. "Now, all of you! Raise your hands!" Both men complied with the police captain, and when the woman seemed to also be following his orders, she used her weapon in the air, sending fire and sparks towards the police captain, who tried to protect his face instinctively from the upcoming danger. The woman then took this chance to run towards Stacy, doing a sweep kick, making him fall to the roof of the vehicle. He rolled and was able to hold into something, before falling to his doom. However, the female criminal kicked away his gun, and turned towards the brothers, signaling them to take care of their unwanted guest. Both men smiled maliciously and quickly threw the man to the concrete.

George Stacy then saw his entire life pass in front of his eyes. Hi training at the police; his marriage; his promotion to Police Captain; his daughter, Gwen. All of it… George Stacy was proud of what he had accomplished in his life. And even despite all of this… it wasn´t enough! He didn't want to die! Not now! He still had so much to live for, so much to fight and protect. He then closed his eyes bracing for the hit that would end his life, until he felt something pull him off, making him fly in the air. When he opened his eyes, he saw he had been rescued by the one and only Spider-man.

"Are you OK?" asked the hero to the police captain.

"Ye-yes, I am. Thank you, Spider-man." replied a relieved Stacy.

"Great. Then, hold on, and sorry for doing this." said the hero, much to Stacy´s confusion. He then threw the Police captain near of a lightpole, webbing him up to it very close to the ground; and then swinging away following the rest of the convoy. A few cops arrived shortly and helped him down.

"Dammit! The spider is here!" asked Mack to his brother, seeing the hero getting closer and closer. The woman in black dismissed the masked hero´s prescense and was finally able to open a hole in the reinforced metal roof of the vehicle. There were only two men: one a police officer; and the other, an old man with silver hair, wearing one of the orange prison jumpsuits. He was also handcuffed to some chains into the car. The police officer pointed his gun towards her, but she used her weapon to hurt his arm, making him drop his gun. She then held herself from the roof of the van, launching a kick straight to his jaw, leaving him unconscious. "What do we do now!?" asked once again the Biker Brother.

"Don´t worry. Spider-man is the last of your worries!" said a sultry and irritated female voice, jumping towards him, kicking him in the jaw, making him sprawl all over the roof. The Black Cat had taken the chance Spider-man had given her and got into the speeding vehicle. Noticing her, the mysterious woman took off towards the thief, both starting to exchange swift blows and kicks between the both of them. Jack decided to join the fight, until a web-line reached his back, stopping him from moving.

"Sorry, fatty. But you are going to have to fight me." said Spider-man finally arriving to the vehicle. He then felt his spider-sense activate, jumping in order to evade an incoming attack. Mack missed the attack, but quickly composed himself. Now, Spider-man was facing both brothers, ready to attack him. "Wow. I would make a joke about you being so fat that you broke the mold; but seeing as there are two of you… I guess it won´t work."Neither men liked the commentary and quickly launched themselves towards the hero.

On the other side of the vehicle, however, Black Cat had the advantage in battle against the mysterious woman in black. The woman tried to punch Felicia with various swift attacks, who evaded them and countered with a chop herself, the other woman backed, but then tried to kick the cat in the legs in order to make her lose the balance, Felicia defended herself, but it had been all a feint, and got a strong punch to the face. Not happy about this, she activated the claws in her gloves, and started to swipe and hit the other woman, who kept either evading or blocking most of her attacks. The other female tried to lure her to the edge of the vehicle, but Felicia didn't fall for it, and instead, using a series of quick punches and swipes, lured the other woman into the hole she had done herself on the roof of the van making her trip. The Black cat then took the chance to kick her in the face and send her sprawling to the edge of the vehicle, falling in the top of the driving cab.

Seeing as she was being cornered, the mysterious female clad in black leather pressed a button in her waist; she then took the bomb from her belt and activated it, throwing it towards the front of the car. Suddenly, a red convertible appeared out of nowhere, driven by another woman (wearing black glasses and a silk scarf to cover her hair and neck), starting to drive right next to the speeding van. Suddenly, the bomb exploded; the officer lost the control of the vehicle, and started to drive like a madman. While Black Cat was holding herself to the vehicle for her life, she was able to see the other woman jump out of the van into the red sports car. Then, they both took away from the scene.

While the speeding car was advancing without any control, both Biker Twins started to lose the balance and roll all over the floor of the van. Spidey, thanks to his ´sticking powers´, was able to remain in the moving vehicle easily. When both brothers fell off the vehicle, they were saved by Spider-man, who used his webs to catch them in a web cocoon before they both met their doom. He then turned towards Black Cat, who jumped inside the car through the hole made by the other woman. "Cat! What are you doing!?" He then jumped besides her, entering the vehicle and seeing her hugging her father, who was still handcuffed to the wall of the car.

"Dad! I am so glad you are alive! You don´t know how much I have missed you!" said Felicia to her father, Walter Hardy.

"Felicia! For the love of god! What are you doing!?" vociferated the worried man to his daughter. "We are about to crash! Get out of here!"

"No! I won´t leave without you! Not again!" replied his daughter, holding him even tighter.

Peter then felt his spider-sense activate, just the moment the car flipped. There was no time to run away. He had to think fast.

* * *

Dr. Ashley Kafka had been outside the institute for a while. She was supposed to wait for a police convoy that was transporting a convict to her clinic. Apparently, it was not because of his mental condition… but rather, because of how much risk he had in the Vault. The police members didn't give her too much information, however. She was fine with it, as long as she could help, there was really no problem about this.

However, when she heard a big commotion coming closer and closer to the Institute, she feared something was wrong. And she was right, as there was something wrong going on. As in, a speeding fortified van being driven out of control directly into the door of her institute wrong.

As everyone ran for their lives, the car flipped and was launched from the floor into the entrance of the institute. After the crash, and the apparent danger was gone, she and a few other people got close to the car. The back door of the car was suddenly kicked open, showing people inside. Everyone seemed to be fine.

Spider-man had managed to quickly create a cocoon inside the car in order to protect Felicia, her father, and the other police officer. Even thought unconscious, everyone seemed to be fine. He quickly got to the front of the car (still sore from the crash) and checked up in the remaining police officer. He seemed really hurt, and needed urgent medical attention. He was thankfully alive. "Quick! Someone call an ambulance, now!" yelled Spider-man, tearing up the metal of the car in order to help the fallen officer out.

After helping the officer out, he decided to check on Felicia and the others, that is until he felt a strong pain in his body, as a strong current of electricity ran through his body. When the attack stopped, smoke came out of Peter´s body, and he fell to the floor. "Hah! To think that my first act as a free man will be to take you down! Prepare to meet your end, Spider-Freak!" yelled an annoying yet familiar voice behind the masked hero.

"Impossible…" gasped Dr. Kafka, when turning and seeing Maxwell Dillon out of the building; without the restraining bracelets that kept his powers in check in his arms. "Max… how did you?" asked the astonished woman to her patient.

"You should really be more careful when hiring people, Dr. Kafka" said one of the assistants in the institute; who appeared and stood behind Electro. "Anyone could get a job in this place." He then put his hand in his face, pulling off his face, revealing it to be a mask; the man wearing it being the Chameleon.

"Finally! We can take care of the Spider!" yelled a grinning Electro.

"Conceded. It is time for payback!" replied the Chameleon, as they both started to walk towards the hero.

At about the same time, Felicia had recovered conscience. She slowly tried to stand again, and then noticed the two villains approaching Spider-Man. "Peter…!" said Felicia concerned about the web-head. However, she then heard the grunts of her father, who was starting to regain consciousness himself. Great! That way, the three of them could now get away…

No, wait... They couldn´t. His father… he was still a criminal, and was stated to remain here at the Ravencroft Institute. Taking him with them, they would be breaking him off from prison. And both Peter and Felicia had agreed that he should remain in prison, despite anything that could happen. Now, what was Felicia supposed to do? She had made an agreement with Peter. They couldn't let her father escape from prison.

They couldn't, but she could.

She then took her decision. Without losing any second, she took her father, and quickly shot her special hookshot in order to run away from the scene. Before leaving, she gave the hero a last glance… he somehow noticed her, just before leaving. Their eyes met for a few seconds, she turned her gaze from him, and zipped away from the scene. So many things crossed over Peter´s mind. So many thoughts… that were soon zapped away by the electric attacks of Electro.

"We are finally going to finish the Spider! Say good-bye freak!" taunted the electrical villain. However, a dozen of police cars soon arrived, and the police officers started to flood out from the vehicles. Damn! Just when Electro was finally free, he would be imprisoned again. However, the honk of a car called their attention, and they saw a red car close to their position, with two women inside. Without losing anytime, Chameleon pushed Electro and dragged him to the car. As soon as they boarded it, they took off from the scene, with various patrols after them.

* * *

It was finally over. After the whole incident, Stacy could finally make a head count. Various police officers had been hurt (mostly, Officers Gonzalez and O´Neal, who were the ones driving the van), a few collateral damage had been done, including some damage inside the Ravencroft Institute, courtesy of Electro. Most of the bikers had been apprehended; but Electro had been freed. And most importantly, Walter Hardy had been busted out of the van by the Black Cat. This could seem small by comparison, but that man had been the whole cause of the incident to begin with. They had taken him out from the Vault in order to protect him from the other interns. And most importantly, after Spider-Man had helped in protecting the man, the Black Cat had helped him escape from prison. He knew that this will affect deeply the hero, who was sit among the debris caused by the crash, with a blue sheet in his shoulders. He seemed deep in thought, and he really didn't want to disturb him. He wanted to thank him for his help, but was completely aware that at the moment, these words wouldn't have any meaning to him.

* * *

"Come on Peter, open the door. Please." begged May to her nephew through the door. "You haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Please. I am begging you, Peter." She was worried. Since he had arrived Wednesday night, he had just entered his room, locking the door, and he hasn't left the room at all. God, she was glad that he had a bathroom in his room. "Just come over for a minute, please. I don´t what happened to you, but I just want to help you. You must eat something, Peter. Please, do it for me." begged May to her nephew, almost in tears.

"Aunt May, please…" said Peter. He really hated this. He hated it. He hated not being able to run to his aunt and tell her everything. But even then… what could he tell her? That he was dumped by a girl? That just happened to be the daughter of the killer of Uncle Ben? And that he had somehow helped her to break him out of prison? No! No! It was all wrong. It had all been for nothing. He had really thought that both he and Felicia could be together. But in the end, she decided to break her promise, and decided to break her father out from prison. This had been more than Peter could take; he had just broken inside. He didn't want to do anything anymore. She had chosen her father over him.

"Peter… Please." sobbed Aunt May.

Peter felt bad. But… what could he do?

"Sob… Sob…"

…

Well, he could start by comforting Aunt May. It was so unfair to treat her like this. She hadn't done anything to hurt him… No, she was the only person in the world he could trust right now. He then got up from bed, opened the door, and hugged his aunt. "I´m so sorry, aunt May. It is just that… so many things have happened in so little time. It is sometimes so difficult to stand it."

"It´s Ok, Peter. I understand. But you must remember, that is what family if for. To help you and support you when you need it the most." replied his aunt.

"I know… Thanks."

* * *

The next day, during breakfast, May noticed her nephew had already calmed down. Good, that meant he wouldn't freak out about what was coming next. Someone then called at the door, Peter stood up and went to receive the door. When he opened it, a chant of surprise and a hug from a red-head suddenly caught him off guard.

"Happy Birthday, Tiger!" said MJ, hugging the pleased and surprised Peter. Both she and her aunt Anna had arrived to the Parker residence to celebrate Peter´s Birthday.

"Mary Jane? What are you doing here?" asked an astonished Peter.

"To celebrate you birthday, silly. You don´t become 17 everyday, right?" teased the red-head to her dorky friend.

"Hey, thanks. Really, but you didn't have to do it. It´s fine." said Peter.

"Now, now, don't say that, Peter." said Aunt May behind them. "You don't know how excited MJ was about this day."

"Yes. She was been planning this during the whole week." added MJ´s aunt.

"What? Don't say it like that!" said a blushing MJ. Peter couldn´t help but snicker at her reaction. "Tiger… look. I just wanted to cheer you up. You have been through so many hard things, and yet, everyone seems to dismiss you. I don't like it. I can´t stand seeing how you suffer in silence, even when all that you are trying to do is help. Please! Let me help you OK?" said a still blushing MJ to the surprised Peter.

"Wow. Red. I… I don't know what to say. Thanks." replied Peter, him being the one blushing this time. "I really appreciate it."

An ecstatic May smiled to this conversation. She was more than glad to see her nephew to be in tracks to have a relationship with Mary Jane once again. Anna Watson was happy. She was proud of her niece; the maturity, sincerity and kindness of the girl really made her feel proud. MJ smiled at the other teen. After all, she wanted to make Peter feel better, to make him have trust in the rest of people, to make him trust her.

Peter felt the warmness enter his body. He was still down for the whole Felicia incident, but seeing the people he cared about to be so kind of him really helped him feel better. Hopefully, they would help him overcome his problems and sadness.

They all entered the Parker´s residence and decided to eat some cake for breakfast.

* * *

**End Spring Break**

* * *

**A/N: Finally over. Once again, sorry of the delay. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. BTW, I wanted to complain about Ashley Kafka getting killed in Superior Spider-man. Yeah, I know it happened like two or three months ago, but I had to take it out of me. The Twin Bikers Mack and Jack are characters from ´Spider-man the New Animated Series´. They might seem out of place, but I needed somewhat relevant characters for the fight scene. Anyway, as always don't forget to review.**

* * *

EDIT: Final correction done.


	7. Paparazzi

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, this chapter should have been up like one month ago, but my computer crashed. And with all things I´ve had to do, I didnt really feel like redoing 10+ pages of writing. If you have followed my other stories, or have checked the corrections I have made to this story you will know I havent been just doing nothing. However, tired of waiting, I decided to redo it anyway. I have rewrote everything, for better of course. So, hope you enjoy it and understand the long wait.**

* * *

He was tired of waiting. Even in his past life as Max Dillon, he was never known as a patient person; no need to mention how he acts now as Electro. That is why he couldnt stand his stay at Ravencroft´s. Because he hated waiting. And now, those two women had ordered him to wait. Him! Electro; being bossed around by two strange women.

"Where are they?" asked an impatient Electro.

"Erasing our tracks. We just ran away from the police, remember?" replied an annoyed Chameleon. He hated being around those super-villainous weirdous (even thought he could admit to even be one himself...); but especially the ones with super powers: they had seemingly lost their ability to have a calm demeanour the moment they acquired their powers. It probably was just their ego getting out of control, but he seriously hated their short temper.

"Well, what is taking them so long?" asked the enraged super villain.

"I don´t know." lied Electro, having been a normal criminal himself back in his days. "Now, could you please make silence. I dont like to sit here doing anything either. So please, shut the hell up!"

Electro ignored him and continued with his frantic rant. He was walking in circles all around the room, silently muttering and cursing under his breath, so much that the Chameleon could swear he had made a trail on the floor.

Worts of all? The Chameleon kept playing with his cards, throwing them into a hat. Finally snapping, Electro used his powers to charge electricity into his hands and destroy the goddamned hat, putting it on fire.

"You owe me a hat... and a deck of cards." said the Chameleon, raising and eyebrow. Jeez! The people he had to stand in his work.

"I cant stand it anymore! Where are they? And where is the Doc?" yelled the electrified-villain. "They told me this was his plan, right?"

"And it is indeed a plan made by the dcotor." said a sultry, female voice from within the darkness. "Now, if you were so kind to stop throwing a tantrum like a little kid, we could explain everything to you."

At that moment, two women appeared in front of the two criminals. One was the leather-clad woman that had fought Spidey and Black Cat back in the raid. She took off the black helmet from her face, and revealed her long, blonde hair.

The other woman was the one who had driven the car out from the scene. She removed her sunglasses and the cloth from her head to reveal her long black hair, which mixed perfectly with her tan skin.

Electro then remembered the women he saw. "Hold on a minute... You are those two girls the Doc always used as scorts during his meetings, arent you?"

"Yes, we are indeed Doctor Octavius´s... acquantainces." replied the blonde. The Chameleon chuckled, gaining himself the cold look from both women. The blonde decided to ignore him and continue with her speech. "My name is Angelina, this is my colleague Carolyn."

"So..." intervened Electro. "I thought the Doc was in the Vault."

"And unfortunately, he is." replied Angelina. "However, as the Master Planner, he had already foreseen the possibility of him being imprisoned again; therefore, he deviced a plan that would help him escape custody. However..."

"The good Doctor didnt expect the enchanced security system of the Vault, right?" snarked the Chameleon.

"And that is the reason why we need you freaks!" added a pissed off Carolyn, not having the patience her partner had. "In order to break him off from the Vault, we will need to adjust Otto´s original plan to the Vault. And that is where we you two will enter into the game."

"Oh, really?" snarked Chameleon. "What if we refuse?"

"Well, I was hoping you would ask that." grinned maliciously Carolyn, taking out a small gun from between her breasts and pointing it towards the thief.

He gulped. Note to self: never understimate anyone in this f&%king city. Ever againg. "No need. I´m in."

"Good." said Carolyn, licking her lips and lowering her weapon.

* * *

SPIDER-MAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 7. PAPARAZZI

* * *

After receiving Parker´s pictures about the raid on the police vehicles, Jonah had thrown a fit. Of course, if you worked in the Bugle, that wouldnt be a new sight. However, this time, it wasnt about Spider-Man (well, not only about him, anyway...), but rather, he went berserk about how brash and stupid was Parker for risking his life for these pictures. Of course, these were really good pictures. Incredible, even; given the fact Peter was in there almost from the beginning and took all those pictures from very close; and given the difficulty of taking them.

Jameson always worried about the safety of his employees, even if he didnt always show it. And this was something he had always been worried about since that Parker kid had started to work with him. How did he do it? He always seemed to be there whenever Spider-man did something. Jameson really needed to know how he did it. It had even reached the point where Jonah was genuinely worried about the welfare of the kid if he still remained in this work.

After discussing it with Robbie, they had both reached an agreement about trying to make Peter open up about the whole thing, and maybe even convincing him about taking other kind of pictures (he couldnt always work like this, after all...). However, Jameson felt that this wouldnt bring the results he expected, nor the answers he needed. Therefore, he had done something he was sure he would regret for a long time. He had called for help to such a heinous and disgusting creature, that it felt like doing a deal with the devil. He was already disgusted about himself for even considering this choice. He could even hurl.

The voice of her secretary snapped him back, however. "Mister Jameson... Some Gargan person... is looking for you. Should I dismiss him?" said the young Betty Brant, the disgust evident on her tone.

"No, Miss Brant." sighed Jonah. "Let him in." Better get this over with with.

"JONAHHHH!" yelled an obnoxious voice towards the Bugle Editor. He could almost feel his internal hearing system trying to run away from his head. This was Mac Gargan, who had previously been hired by the Bugle. He was a tall, thin man, with dark brown hair, and an annoying smirk crossed in his face. He was wearing a light blue shirt and a white coat and pants. His voice was as annoying as always, and it seemed he hadnt changed at all. "It has been so long! I knew you would reconsider the whole thing and hire me back!"

"Don´t even dream about it, Gargan!" spit Jameson, already losing his patience with his unwanted but somewhat necessary guest. "Not even in a thousand years there would be something to convince me to hire you back, you hear me?"

"Chill, J-Man! I understand! You have a super-secret mission for me! I get it! No one will know about it!" vociferated the annoying man, almost in purpose. He wanted his voice to be hard outside Jameson´s office and everyone to learn about it. But this being Jameson´s office, he didnt yell hard enough.

"Listen well, you snake!" said Jonah. "If someone learns about this whole thing, I will make sure that you cant find a job even as a janitor in the whole east coast for the rest of your life, get it?" Gargan gulped, and seemed to calm down. Well, at least he still was a spineless coward. "Listen... This is Peter Parker; he is working for me as a photographer."

"This little kid is?" asked a confused Gargan. "They sure aint more photographers in this city, right?"

"This kid is a better journalist that what you ever will, Gargan." replied Jameson. "After all, he is the only photographer in the city who can constantly take pictures of that web-head!"

"Don´t you worry, J-Man!" meddled Gargan. "Gimme five minutes with the brat and he will spit everythi-"

"Dont you dare to lay your filthy hands on him, you hear me!?" exclaimed Jameson to his disgusting guest. Gargan yelped, scared of the reaction of the journalist. "No employye of mine is going to get hurt, and no one will ever know about this, OK?"

"Y-yes..." nodded scoundrily Gargan.

"Good. Now, I only want you to follow him and try to find out how he always manage to take pictures from Spider-man. Only that, you hear me?" said Jonah, with a serious voice.

"B-bu-but of course! You can count on me? Have I ever made you doubt about my professionalism?" grinned the reporter.

"Please... don´t get me started on that..." sighed Jonah, rubbing the temples on his head.

"Don´t you worry, J-Man!" said Gargan. "I will have those pictures before you even know it! I mean, he is a kid, right? How hard can it be to follow him, right?"

* * *

Well, apparently it its hard to follow him if the little shrimp never leaves his home.

What the hell? The kid had been in his house without leaving for almost 3 days. Maybe this work wasnt going to be as easy as he thought...

* * *

After celebrating for a little while, Mary Jane and her aunt Anna had stayed all the morning at the Parker´s residence. After lunch, May had even brought Peter a gift.

"Oh, shoot!" suddenly said MJ. "I forgot to buy you something for your birthday."

"What are you talking about? There is no need for a present, MJ." replied Peter. He was more than grateful about this surprise little meeting, that was more than enough for him.

"No, I insist Parker. Mrs. Parker, you wont be mad if I take Peter out with me for a while to buy him something, right?" asked the red-head to Peter´s aunt.

"But of course not! Please, you can take him away if you wish so." replied May.

"Great!" smiled MJ. "Come on Tiger! You will be mine alone today" said MJ, while dragging Peter to the door by the arm.

* * *

Gargan had fell asleep. He had parked his car near to the house of the Parkers, and when he heard someone leaving the house, he suddenly fell from his position to the floor of his little junk (thanks you very much, Jameson). When he saw ahead, he saw that Parker kid leaving the house, accompanied by a girl.

Finally! Now he could follow the little shrimp and learn how he took these pictures of Spider-man.

However, the whole afternoon, Gargan was only following the two adolescents in their little date. From the mall to the cafeteria, from the park to the lake. So annoying! Where are super-villains and jewlry thieves when you needed them?

He was starting to hate this assingment.

* * *

Mayor Walters was savouring every little second of it. Chewing out Captain Stacy for his failure at transferring Walter Hardy out of the Vault, she was using one of the little chances she had at getting back to the Police Captain for the fact that her precious Stuyvesant Tiger had been stolen not long ago. If it would depend on her, she would have kicked him out that same night. She had started to hate the captain after that night, and she didnt want to know about him anymore. However, things werent always that easy. Stacy´s work as the Captain of the Police Department had always been incredible. Even when the city started to get filled with super-human threats, Stacy had shown to be an excellent worker. And the fact that other organizations like the CIA and some of her superiors at the government also thought so it put her in a difficult position if she decied to fire Stacy.

So, yelling hard at him would have to suffice for the moment. However, she would not allow things to always remain the way they were at the moment. She had started to look for people that would support her, and finally kick Stacy good-bye from his position. And there is one person that would help her do that. Spider-man. The Mayor didnt really care about the hero, but she knew that if she wanted to find people that would oppose Stacy, she would have to look for people that would hate his leniency with the masked superhero.

After all, that´s how politics work: looking for common enemies.

* * *

After spending the whole afternoon together, Peter and MJ were returning home. Peter was glad that he had spent his birthday out with a gorgeous girl instead of moping about Felicia in his room. He felt he really needed this in order to cheer him up about the whole thing. And he was sure Mary Jane also needed it. Everytime they crossed a couple, she turned her look away or seemed to be suddenly sad. Even right now, she seemed really down. And Peter knew why.

"Hey, Red. You OK?" asked Peter.

"Oh... sorry Peter." replied Mary Jane. "I didnt want to look like this while being out with you. i was supposed to be cheering you up, but I am the one who ended all mopy and angsty."

"It´s OK, MJ." assured her Peter. "You really helped me out of a sadness and brooding pit. It is only fair i help you too, right?" smiled the young hero.

"Well..." said Mary Jane, growing a flirty smile on her face "I tend to have that effect in men. You should thank me for both that and taking you out for a walk, dont you think?"

"Havent I been thanking you the entire day for that?" joked Peter back. "Well... than let me congratulate you for keeping up with me all day."

"Shouldnt I say that, as a woman?" said MJ. "I thought you might run out of air during half of my legendary Six Hour Shopping Spree Run throught the whole city."

"You would be surprised at my stamina." said Peter.

"Oh, really?" said MJ while rolling her eyes, and starting to walk. She took his arm with both hands and both of them heahed to their homes. They both started to head home after the incredible time thay had togehter the whole day.

While walking, MJ couldnt help but notice that the look on Peter was different. It was as if he was beaming of confidence... despite admiting to be brooding in his room for a whole day. MJ couldnt really say what it was, but she felt that he was somehow different.

However, her train of thought was broken as the sound of various police sirens could be heard in the distance. She turned to see the face of Peter, as he already was in there. She knew what his next words would be.

"Mary Jane, sorry... but..." tried to apologize Peter.

"Relax tiger, I know." reassured him MJ. "You have to go, I understand. That is how you are, after all. And that is also one of the reasons whi I like you."

She had no idea what gotten her, but she felt like doing this, so she did it. Mary Jane leaned closer and gave him a little kiss on the lips. Peter didnt know how to react, MJ giggled and started to walk past him. "I´ll tell your aunt, OK?" She then turned and smiled at him. "Go get´em Tiger!"

Peter smiled and ran off.

* * *

"I cant believe I lost that brat! How could he run so fast!" yelled Gargan while breaking into his own department. After some police vehicles had run close to them, the little brat had run off after them towards a fire somewhere in the city. Gargan, of course, had followed him... but lost him in less than three minutes. Heck! He had even tripped and fell into a pond of mud and trash.

He was seriously starting to hate this little prick.

* * *

End Paparazzi

* * *

**A/N: Finally done. Once again, sorry for the long wait. Now, you would have some questions, as why the lack of heroes, or the randomess of the chapter. But i think that a few breather chapters are always necessary, especially considering the ones that are coming. I also wanted to write a chapter that would allow me to explain the consequences of the previous arc, and god, that arc was important. So, now I can finally move into the next arcs without looking back. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Remember to also check my other stories up in my profile page. See ya!**


	8. The Hobgoblin Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**A/N:**** Chapter 8 is here. This story will be long. Like, really long. A lot of characters are going to be both introduced and reintroduced (you will get this last one if you have already understood my writing style), so expect a lot of dialogue and expo speak. I will try to include various fight scenes during the progress to make it more actiony, but that will probably only make it longer. But I really want to go deep in this specific story, and I want to make it worth it. ****In order to conclude this introduction, I must say this arc was based in another story called "Spectacular Spiderman Seasons 3, 4 & 5", wrote by Redsilver in another webpage (NSFW). I wanted to credit it, thank it, and get it out of my chest.**

**Without further ado, let´s do it.**

* * *

LAST SUMMER

Norman Osborn was not in the best of moods at the moment. He was mad at the numbers that OsCorp´s latest financial report showed. Oh, sure, he was making money, lots of it. The problem is that there were people who were making more money than him.

His company had always differentiated from other multinational giants like Stark or Hammer because of its focus in not one, but many fields in which research allowed him to be on top (or so he wished… ) Still, this didn't guarantee him any kind of advantage against some of its main competitors. Stark still beat him in technology and weapon development; Roxxxon is on top of the chemical industry (if only because of the advantage of having more economical resources than his company); and many other smaller companies didn't allow him to catch up to the others.

However, OsCorp was developing something that could easily tip the whole scale to his favor. His very own creation: a chemical juice that would allow him to create an army of super soldiers. He still hadn't finished the whole research, but he was certain this would allow him reach the top in the chemical industry. However, Norman Osborn hates to lose, and he didn't want to leave the technology market. Therefore, he had to find a way to get back in the whole weapon race game. He had a few ideas, but he wasn't sure he could pull them off successfully…

But life can bring pleasant surprises into one´s life…

_"Breaking news: Stark Industries CEO, owner, and R&D Dept. Head, Anthony Edward Stark, was reported to be kidnapped by a terrorist group during his stay in South Asian country Madripoor. We will now be bringing you the details of this tragic event."  
_

Well, that was a pleasant surprise.

Apprently, Stark had been kidnapped during a presentation of one of his latest inventions to a few potential clients. Then, suddenly, some terrorists appear out of nowhere and kidnap Stark, possibly killing him. This was the best news Norman had heard in the whole day... no, the whole week. Now that Stark Industries had lost its golden-egg laying hen, he knew his company could catapult right to the top of the technological market. After all, Stark´s obnoxious and insufferable genius was the only thing that gave that company an edge on his.

However, one question remained: What could he use in order to use this chance to his favor. Suddenly, an idea struck in his mind. A memory, to be more precise. The memory of a presentation that back then had barely caught his attention, but at the moment, could be a great money saver. Some time ago, one of his top researchers, Otto Octavius, had brought one of his old colleagues to show one of his projects to the directive to OsCorp. He hadnt really impressed anyone, but Norman remembered to have thought it was a very good idea... in the mind of a terrible scientist. Now, what was the name of that poor devil again...?

"Donald!" called Norman for his right-hand in the company, Donald Mencken.

"Yes, sir?" asked the corporate lapdog.

"Remember that scientist that Otto presented to us a while ago? That old crazy buzzard that talked about the mechanical glider? What was his name?" asked OsCorp´s head honcho.

"Oh, yes. Toomes, I think. Adrian Toomes." replied his subordinate.

"Yes, that one!" said Norman, finally remembering the name of that old man. "I think that with Stark gone, Lady Luck is really smiling at us, Donald. If we can use his work in this golden opportunity, this might just give us the push we are needing in Weapon Development."

"I see." said Donald, grinning at the idea of his boss. "I will make sure we start to work in this inmediatley."

"Great!" added Osborn, already smeeling the money he was going to get from this. He couldnt fight the smile in his face. Money always helped him to be in a good mood.

"But what will happen when he finds out?" asked Mencken.

"Just blow him off!" answered Norman. "And dont you even dare to apologize;" added OsCorp´s CEO "I never do!"

* * *

SPIDER-MAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 8: THE HOBGOBLIN PART 1

* * *

Peter was walking (well, swinging) towards school, unable to hide the big smile he had from ear to ear, beaming of hapiness. After all the romantic troubles he has had as of late, the moment he had shared with Mary Jane really made him feel better. Of course, thanks to the whole Felicia issue (which still hurt a lot...) he wasnt sure if he should just jump right into romance all over again.

Still, that kiss MJ had given him was really in the top of his mind, and he couldnt focus in anything else. He hoped that maybe he could talk to Mary Jane about it before school starts. Therefore, he rushed towards M3 in order to find the redhead before classes began.

But of course, being Spider-Man, things could never be that easy.

A robbery was in progress, and Spidey decided he had to stop it. These things tend to last quite a while, but maybe he could still make it on time to school. He web-swinged towards the alarm, and found various men robbing what seemed to be some heavy machinery and electronic equipment from a warehouse and loading it into a van.

"All right, guys! Party´s over!" said Spidey, jumping besides the thieves.

"The web-head? This was not in the plan!" yelled one of the men.

"I am rarely included into criminal plans, you know." quipped Spider-man. "But I usually end up in them anyway. It´s kind of my thing."

"Just take him out, before the real problem arrives!" said one of the other men, "He is not our main concern, just hurry up!" He then ran to the front of the vehicle, waiting for a group to load the truck with their merchandise.

Six men stayed behind, however, and started to attack Spider-man with their guns. Spider-man jumped towards them, in order to quickly take them out and reach the truck quickly. One of them used his special "spikey-ball" gun to attack the hero, who avoided the shot thanks to his spider-sense by doing a backflip and kicking the man. The other men seemed to have the same kind of weapons (which, he had to admit, were his second favorites; just after Sable´s special stapler gun). He jumped to the wall of a building and started to run on the suface of the wall avoiding the shots of the criminals. He then used a web-line to adhere the first guy he had taken out, and used his strength to pull him towards the other armed men, making two of them fall to the floor. Spidey then used his webs to make sure they would stay there for a while. However, there were still three men to account for. He was attacked by one of them, who was using his gun as a club, but Spidey easily evaded the attacks, giving him a few punches and pushing him off; then one of the other men decided to help his partner in the same way, which made no difference at all. When both men attacked him at the same time from opposing sides, he only had to crouch at the last second to see both men hitting each other instead.

"Just like the cartoons... It actually works!" joked Spider-man, as both men fell unconscious to the ground. However, he was suddenly surprised when the only man who was left started to use a sound-based weapon instead of one of the spikey-guns, creating soundwaves that disrupted his internal hearing sense and made his head want to explode.

When clutching his head, Spider-Man saw how the other truck was leaving the road quickly, as apparently it had already been loaded... That is, until an energy beam suddenly came from the sky and hit the moving vehicle.

Everyone then saw up to the sky, where they saw the image of a well-renowed hero. A metallic armour engulfing a man from head to toe; various metalic plates and weapons installed in it; painted of gold and red metallic colors, and a circular and blue energy source in the middle of the chest plate. He flew towards the road and landed doing a three point stance, smashing the concrete below him. It was the one and only IronMan.

"_Excuse me... But I think that you are trying to steal MY stuff._" said the hero throught his armour trought a synthetizer that somehow "computarized" his voice, but didnt confuse anybody abour his real identity; the famous owner of Stark Industries, Tony Stark. "_Did you really think that you could steal one of my warehouses without me knowing about it?_"

"Oh, crap!" said the man who used his wepaon in order to keep Spidey at bay, seeing the arrival of the real problem his boss was talking about.

This allowed IronMan to notice him. "_Oh, right..._" murmured the armoured hero, and then a small hidden weapon appeared from his right shoulder, and shot a small missile to the sound-emitting weapon, destroying it.

"Thanks!" said Spider-man, while getting up and kicking the crook that was left.

"_Nice!_" said IronMan, walking towards Peter. "_Thanks for holding them up while I suiting up... Spider-man, right?"_ told the hero, arriving next to Peter and extending his hand to him.

Meanwhile, Peter was only able to hear his mind going fangirl for Tony Stark with non-stoping "OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!"´s. Ok! Calm down! Calm down! Be cool, Peter. He is only another hero, just like you... and one of the world´s biggest minds and millionaires! Crap! This was not how he had to act in front of one of his childhood heroes! Talk Peter! Talk!

"Hi! My Spider-man is name!" babbled Spider-man, trying to sound unaffected by the prescense of the other hero. Ok, new plan... better just shut up and not make a fool out of myself more than this.

"_Hahahaha!" _started to chuckle the metallic-clad hero. _"To believe that the great Spider-man would be nervous to meet me. I dont blame you, though!" _mused himslef IronMan. "_Just relax! I am a normal person, just like you,"_ said the hero, activating his faceplate to lift and show his face "See?"

"Yeah..." said Spider-fan "I think you are making it worse... You are one of the greatest minds that exist in the world, the most eminent ingeniering pioneer in the world, Tony Stark! Crap! I need an autograph!"

Tony just smiled to himself. He had heard rumours about the mysterious Spider-man, but now that he finally met him, he seemed just like any other kid. "Well, I am indeed glad to meet you Spider-man, but I had some kind of boring meeting or something at 7h00 and it´s almost 8h00... I want to be there at about 8h30, so I should try to leave soon."

"Oh yeah, sure! You can go. I will stay here until the police arrives, no worry." replied an over-excited Peter, thinking only about the possibility of doing a favour to such a great hero, and completly forgeting about school; which starts at 8h00.

"Really? Great! It´s good to know that there are so many small street heroes that can help while we are saving the world and stuff..." said Ironman, before closing his faceplate, and take off from the ground. _"Once again, thank you, Spider-Man!"_

"Sure! No problem!" said Peter, while waving off the hero. Finally! His first super hero team-up! Of course, if you ignored the many times he had partnered with Misty, Coleen, and Felicia (who could hardly be called a heroine herself)... Well, they were mostly heroines, but not SUPER heroines. He was definately not counting Moon Knight, thought. Wait... didnt he mention a reunion at the beginning? Why did he say something about saving the world?

* * *

The window open, Tony entered into his appartment with his armour, arriving to the pod where his armour was automatically removed. Once free of his suit, Tony Stark was using only his birth suit, and walked to his room, where a woman with long and slightly wavy black hair was in his fancy king-size bed, wearing only his sweaty Black Sabbath t-shirt and nothing else; waiting for him.

"I´m sorry for the delay, Whitney. Did you miss me?" asked the naked hero to the woman.

"Of course I did, Mr. Stark. But now that you are here, we can continue with our little "staff meeting", right?" replied the woman.

"Of course." answered the playboy millionaire, before leaping to the bed.

* * *

Harry was furious! Fuming from rage! He had just learned about the decision of the Board of Directors about who would be the new CEO of OsCorp! How could they even think about such a person! damn! This was a big mistake! And no matter how much he tried to reason with his mother, she just didnt listen. The decision had already been taken, and apparently there was no way back. Dammit!

But he was not going to allow things to be this way. Harry had to fight in order to protect the work and legacy of his father. He was going to find a way to preven this man from taking over his father´s company, one way or another. No matter the cost.

* * *

**A/N: Man, IronMan 3 is already being removed from the theaters and I am just including him in my fic. Bummer! But well, %$&# happens. Anyway, hope you enjoyed thsi chapter. I was going trought a little writer´s block, but after hitting the Ultimate Spider-man game for a while, the inspiration came back. Hope you liked Tony, I am trying to create a representation of Iron Man that works for me, without necessarily him being from eihter the movies or the TV series. It will take while, thought... this is but the beginning. **

**And as always, dont forget to review and check my profile if you want to check my other small projects.**


	9. The Hobgoblin Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 9 is up, people! I´m in a writing rush, so I decided to use the chance to get another chapter up in the process. Yay!**

**Now, in a matter that doesnt concern this story arc, but future ones, I would like to ask you, my readers, a very important question. Do you prefer 616 Jessica Drew or Ultimate Jessica Drew (Earth 1610)? I am not saying the next arc will be about her, but I need to know beforehand what I want to do (even thougth i tend to improvise a lot while writing...) and I cant just make up my mind on which one would be more interesting. I would like for you to give me your opinions and ideas about this. Which Jessica Drew do you want to be included?**

**Now, without further ado, let´s continue.**

* * *

**Q/A: Silentman87: Whitney Frost, as she is an Ironman supporting character. But of course, i dont introduce characters just because.**

**JeremyVD: Not sure yet if I should kill Gwen. Many would have noticed she is far from my favorite, but I am not completly sure that I want to kill off characters, and if I do, if they will be the same ones from the comics, or in the same way. Not even Weisman was sure about it, so yeah... I changed Felicia´s relationship as it was in the comics, because I like to play with the plots, mashing them together or changing them completly, so that is why my version is different. Spidergirl is actually in another universe than the mainstream comics, the Marvel 2 universe (Earth 982). i´m not even sure your comment was a question, but what the hell, i´m in a writing mood.**

* * *

LAST AUTUMN

"_... Therefore, I have decided to permanently close the Weapon Development Division of my company for good!"_

Norman Osborn felt like the most happy man on Earth! Finally! His main rival in the Weapon Development gone! He knew that if he worked hard he would become the #1 producer in the Arms Race of private weapon building and development. He of course didnt have to do anything with the whole kidnapping plot of Tony Stark months ago, but he knew that he would be benefitted by it.

When he was found, he had feared that this apparent advantage would suddenly leave as it had came. However, Stark going bonkers in the head after his kidnapping in Madripoor could only mean good things for OsCorp, such as he had predicted. But he could have never imagined it would be this good. Finally, Stark was out of the weapons market for good, and that meant that now OsCorp could easily climb to the top of the technology industry.

Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

* * *

_"I am Iron Man!"_

CRASSHSHHHHHHHHHHBZZZZZZTTZTTZTTZTZTZTTTTTTTTTTTTT !

So much for family dinner.

As his father breathed heavily, trying to recover his breath, Harry quickly got up from his chair and walked towards the spot where his mother, Emily, was quietly sitting. Norman´s sudden outburst had been so violent and unexpected that not even the usually calm and otherwordly collected Emily Osborn could stop herself from turning her gaze towards her husband, with a little of sorrow and worry even being slightly drew in her face, and erasing her constant smile from her lips. Harry took his mother out of the dining room, in case his father decided that trashing a $5000 TV with a fancy $350 candlelight wasnt enough to take out his rage out of his system.

As Osborn Sr. was left alone in the room, his rage reached a point where his face was boiling red, his veins popping out from his head. He just couldnt belive it! Stark had supposedly left the Weapon market; but instead of having a severe case of post-traumatic stress crippling his mind, he suddenly pops out from his garage with what probably was the invention of the whole century!

He couldnt allow this! He would not allow Stark... no, he would not allow anyone to ever defeat him! He then suddenly left his appartment and headed towards his company. He knew his serum was the solution to all of his problems! He would be the best there is!

* * *

SPIDER-MAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 9: THE HOBGOBLIN PART 2

* * *

"Not in a thousand years!" yelled the happy-go-lucky (not really) head honcho of the Daily Bugle, James Jonah Jameson.

"Come on, Jonah!" said Robbie trying to calm down his old friend and boss. "You know we dont have too many options... in fact, it is the only one."

"Still!" vociferated Jolly Jonah "I wont send those two to the announcement of the new Direcotr of OsCorp, Robbie! No matter what you say, I won´t!"

"You know... Ned is the only reporter not with some kind of assignment for that day, Jonah. Besides, it could even give him a lead or two in the whole Green Goblin thing." replied Robbie.

"And that is exactly why I dont want to send HIM!" yelled J.J.J. euphorically. "He will probably get sidetracked or mention something stupid during his interviews in order to get himself kicked out of the place!"

"You know Ned is a professional, and wont make that kind of mistake." answered the calmer man.

"Worst thing is that he will come and constantly annoy me with those so-called leads he will find in there and that wont take him anywhere." complained Jameson.

"Ned just likes his job, Jonah! That´s all." camlmly replied Robbie.

"And Parker? Why would I send a kid to such an important reunion?" asked the head reporter.

"Because we have no other photographer available that day either." replied Robbie. "Besides, it would be a good way to show him he doesnt have to always take pictures of Spider-man. Remember that we agreed on that?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course I remember!" said Jonah, suddenly uncomfortable when remembering his agreement with a certain weasel. "Ok, fine. You´ll have it your way this time, Robbie!" finally said Jonah, giving up. "Just make sure to remind them not to do something to embarass us!" said Jonah.

"Sure thing..." sighed Robbie in agreement.

* * *

"Not in a thousand years!" exclaimed the mature and considerate (not really) CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark.

"Mister Stark... but the invitation..." said Whitney Frost, Stark´s personal secretary and attendant. She was using an all-white office suit. She was sporting glasses, a black shirt, and a skirt that made it above her knees, showing her long and toned legs, covered in black nylon.

"OsCorp? Really?" asked an offended Tony. "Why should I even care about that company. I have better things to do wednesday night. Actually, I have better things to do monday mornings too, so let´s just forget about work and let´s have a staff meeting, OK?" asked the billionaire.

"But sir..." replied the woman. She had just recently gotten her work, and now she was being asked by her boss to slip up. She could be fired. Not that she didnt enjoy their little "meetings", but disappearing in the middle of work would definately get her kicked out.

"Well then," said a female voice, walking into the office, "then that means that you are free for that SHIELD meeting, right?"

It was Virginia Potts, better known by her friens as "Pepper". She had been in Whitney´s position before, so she knew how to deal with the childish antics of the eccentric hero. She sported long, orange reddish hair in a ponytail. Her suit, opposite of Whitney, was all black, with her shirt of a blue color. Her most notable feature were the freckles on her face, hence her nickname.

"Actually, consultations are sometimes tuesdays from 14:00 to 16:00." added Tony to the ginger.

"Not this one." added Pepper. "The only reason we were able to slip it up for another day was because of another compromise: the press conference at OsCorp. if you arent going, then I guess we could inform SHIELD you are free on wednesday night."

"Tsk... now that I think about it, i havent got many chaces for a drink lately." said Tony Stark, while sipping from the margarita on his left hand. "Whitney, confirm OsCorp´s invitation, please."

Whitney nodded, and started to write on her PDA. Pepper walked closer to her and whispered in her ear before leaving: "Work always comes before pleasure."

Whtiney blushed. How could she know...? As her superior walked out of the office, Whitney gave her an icy look.

* * *

When Peter arrived to classes, he had already lost the first two periods. His assistance record was far from perfect, of course. With M3 in the core of Queens, he usually heard at least one or two police sirens passing close to the school each day, so his spider-related duties would usually lead him away from the learning rooms. The only reason he was not chastised every day because of this is because his grades still remained among the top of most of his classes. Still, the reason he wanted to arrive to school today was to talk with the red-head who had kissed him during his birthday. They had chatted a little, but MJ had told Peter it should be best to talk about this in person. Peter decided that maybe, both him and MJ could have something.

After breaking up with Liz, being rejected by Gwen and Felicia dumping him, he wasnt exactly sure that beginning a relatsionship was the best of decisions; but he still thought that maybe she could help him moving on from the very recent and tragic events in his love life. Anyway, talking would not hurt anyone, and it had only been a kiss, so in the worst of cases, there really was no serious damage done. He noticed that he had recently matured considerably in love matters (and he had Felicia to thank for that, for better or worse), and it quite impressed him. Peter Parker, you are finally growing up and becoming a man... or something smilar to it, at least.

Anyway, when meeting with Mary Jane a little bit later, they both agreed to meet after reccess, probably skipping classes (again) in order to chat a little about that little kiss. Well, at least he now had something to think about until reccess.

* * *

As soon as the doors of the elevator were open, the figure of a woman quickly rushed towards the desk of one of the workers of the renowned journal. She even pushed a few people in her way, but decided to ignore them and the faces they made to her.

"Daddy!" said the young student to her father. "Is it true? The Bugle has invitations for the Press Conference at OsCorp?"

"Janice?" asked Frederick Foswell to his daughter. "Shouldnt you be at classes?"

"Never mind that!" replied his daughter, panting after running all the way from her college to the Bugle office. "Do you have them?"

Foswell sighed. He could see in the face of his daughter that she was not going to allow him to change the subject. Whenever she focused into something, there were few things that could actually stop her. Sometimes being a father was harder that it was supposed to be. "Why are you interested in such a thing anyway?" asked the reporter to his little twenty-something girl.

"Well... ovbiously because both Tony Stark and Roderick Kingsley are going to be in there!" replied his daughter. "I just cant allow myself not to assist!"

Roderick Kingsley. That name ringed in his ears like a bell. After all, the man was involved in many things the public didnt really know. But of course, he couldnt just say that to her daughter. A recent encounter with a caped man in white had teached him to be more careful about the whole super villain thing. He supposed that she knew Kingsley thanks to his image as a model manager and whatnot... He didnt actually care. Stark? Probably the fact he was rich and famous was enough.

"I´m sorry dear, but I am assigned to another story that day, and I´m afraid I wont be assisting there. Therefore, i cannot help you." said Frederick, before noticing his daughter already on the other side of the office, begging to Robbie the same thing she had asked that she asked him. He sighed... this would be a long day.

* * *

After having lunch, the students were heading back to classes, and just as they had agreed before, both Peter and MJ stayed behind, hidden, so no one suspects about their little meeting. They sat together in a small bench so they could be able to talk privately.

"So..." hesitated Peter. "What was that kiss about, then?"

MJ sighed. "To be honest... I´m not sure myself. I mean... It was sincere, but even I was surprised by me doing it all of a sudden."

"You tell me." quipped back Peter. "So... does that kiss has any meaning of... you know... for you?"

"I... I dont know Peter." said MJ. "I had a great time with you that day, and I have been so down lately because of the whole incident with Mark... i think I just did it in order to feel better, to feel someone."

"Oh..." said a somewhat hurt Peter. He then felt guilty: he had forgotten about Mark. He really had some many things in his mind lately, he had forgotten all about it. Mark Allen, big brother of his ex-girlfriend Liz Allen, and boyfriend of the girl he was talking to. In the past, he had many troubles for involving himself with the underworld thanks to a debt to various mobs, coming from one of his many hobbies: betting. His addiction to the gambling led him to be used as a guinea pig in order to try to pay his debts; transforming him into the "Molten Man". Yep, yet another super villain created of someone Peter held dear. He had been imprisoned in the same place the likes of Rhino and the Vulture were: the Vault.

"Sorry..." said MJ. "But lately I think I will truly never be able to see him again. I felt alone, and the two spending the whole day together, it made me remember the time I spent with him, and I just acted without thinking."

"No. It´s OK..." said Peter. "I understand. You miss him; it must be tough for you."

"Not as tough as Liz has it, thought..." added the red-head. "She has been really down after that incident... and then you breaking up with her..."

"ugh..." said Peter, instantly feeling his gut making him nervous and guilty. "I feel so bad for Liz. I... I didnt want things to be so bad between us like that. But at the moment, being with Gwen was all I could ever think about. Besides, I never really felt like I was a good boyfriend with Liz. She was so understanding with me, and then I just broke up with her like that. So coldly, so out of place."

"Have you tried to talk to her?" asked the red-head.

"Yes." replied Peter. "But I really hurt her. She doesnt want to talk to me. i dont blame her thought..."

"And then Gwen rejected you." said Mary Jane, a big frown on her face.

"It is all for Harry." said Peter, seeing the anger in Mary Jane´s words concerning the blonde. "He is in a tough position, and I dont blame her for her decision."

"Well," interrumpted the fiery red-head, "you should! What she did to you is terrible; Peter. I know that you dont want to talk with her, but I´m pretty sure you could easily forgive her, and I dont think you deserve that kind of treatment."

"Thank you." said Peter, surprised by the sudden anger while standing up for him. "But why are you so mad about it?"

"Beacuse..." stuttered MJ, "well, her actions not only affected you, but also Liz and many others. What she did was selfish, and I dont want to see you hurt... because... I kinda like you too, Tiger."

Peter of course wildly blushed at the sudden confession. "Wow... thanks, MJ. I also like you... you know?" said the teenager, making the girl also blush in response.

Both stayed silent for a few seconds. Both had confessed their feelings for each other in an outburst, embarassing themselves. But the issue remained intact. MJ still had feelings for Mark Allen. If they were together, it would be as if she was cheating on him. Peter didnt want MJ to hold such a load, so he thought it would be better to leave things as they were at the moment.

"So..." asked Peter, picking the topic would be able to break this mood most effectively, "have you heard something about Mark?"

She seemed down after that question. She certainly wasnt expecting him to try to break the previous mood. But she knew why he had done so after a little thinking: he was trying to leave things as they were; if they were to have something serious, it would be as if she was cheating on Mark. Always over-thinking things, Peter Parker, always.

"Tiger..." said MJ, in a serious tone, as to convince not only Peter but also herself. "Mark has one of the best lawyers in the city, and he couldnt get him less than at least 50 years behind bars. Yet, only Liz and her parents are able to see him. And even thought I have tried to many times, Liz just doesnt want to tell me anything about him."

Peter could see the hesitation of the red-head in her eyes. Still, she wasnt going to back down in her statement.

"I wish I could tell him myself, but... Mark and me are over." said Mary Jane.

"I´m sorry, Red." replied Peter.

"It´s Ok, Tiger. But you understand, that just because I said that... we are not going to become a couple just like that, right?" teased the red-head.

"Yeah, sure... I understand." said Peter in embarassment, smiling as if trying to prove he wasnt trying to shove her into this relationship. _Hahaha, shove._ "Relax!" said the photographer, standing up, "No couple, no pressure, no romance, no nothing!"

No nothing? MJ felt differently. She had kissed Peter at his birthday for a reason. She missed being with someone. She had never considered herself to be a person who needed to have a boyfriend to her side 24/7 in order to feel better; but the truth was that she missed Mark. Maybe too much. MJ didnt feel ready for another serious relationship, but there are many other things in between that and being alone, right?

"Hold on, Tiger." said MJ, while holding his hand before he leaves. She then stood up, and faced Peter closely, making him blush. "Tell me, we are still friends, right?"

"O-of course!" replied Peter, trying to act as if MJ´s distance to him didnt affect him.

"What kind of friends, exactly?" teased the red-head.

Peter´s face became the color of his mask. Was she implying what he thought she was implying? "Well... that depends on what kind of friends you want us to be."

"Hmm." hummed the red-head, placing her hands in his shoulders, leaning close to him. "I don´t know... What kind of friends can do this?" playfully asked the young woman, gently placing her lips in Peter´s lips.

Neither of them suspected that a pair of deep-blue eyes, hidden in a dark corner, was carefully observing them.

* * *

"They were doing what!?" yelled suddenly the latina cheer leader in the middle of the entrance to the high school. Even thought classes were over, and most students had already left, there were still people in the area, and all of them turned their gaze to the tan-skinned and brown-haired girl, making her blush.

"It´s just as I´m telling you." said a blue-eyed blonde cheer leader, pulling from her arm somewhere people wont be able to overhear them. "Puny-Parker and that ginger slut of MJ were kissing today."

"I-I-I... I cant believe it!" said Liz Allen. Peter Parker had broken up with her to be with MJ? Her brother´s girlfriend? This was too much! "Have they been together all this time!?"

"I think I heard them to be just beginning or something." replied Sally Avril, Liz´s best friend. "Still, it would explain the change in Parker."

"Change?" asked Liz.

"Yeah... you know. He has changed; his posture, his face, his prescence. As if something really good happened to him during Spring Break..." hinted the blonde.

"Are you implying that they..." asked Liz, hesitantly.

"Fucked?" asked bluntly the blonde girl. "Maybe. I have an eye for noticing those changes, and Parker has all the signals in him."

"Dammit!" cursed Liz. Petey? And Mary Jane? She couldnt believe it! MJ had been pretending to ber her friend all this time, and then she did this.

"First, she encourages Gwen to chase Peter while he is dating me! Then, she pretends to be my friend. Then, Parker breaks up with me, and ends up in bed with Mary Jane? Has she been planning all of this?" said Liz while sitting in the floor, fighting the tears streaming down from her eyes.

"Liz!" said Sally, seeing her best friend collapse from the news. If she had knew Liz would react like this, maybe she wouldnt have told her. All she wanted was for Liz to forget that nerd and to move on with her life. Liz had been moping and crying for at least one month. Sally thoguth that with these news, she would finally be able to forget Puny parker. She didnt think it would actually make her feel worse. "Are you OK?"

"I... i dont know..." whispered Liz, covering her face in shame. "I should have seen it. That bitch has been manipulating me all this time. Unbeliavable!" Sobbing didnt help her at all. She had so many questions, so many worries inside her. So many anger. She was so mad, she could feel her body heating up from anger and hate towards the red-head.

She was burning inside.

... Burning?

Liz suddenly gasped. She stood up and ran away, tears still flowing from her eyes. She didnt stop. She didnt listen to her friend, asking her to wait. She had to run. At least, until the burning inside her ceases. But she knew that this time, it would take much more time than before. Because the anger inside her was burning stronger than before.

* * *

**A/N: ****Maybe I should change the genre to drama. Nah, just kidding!. But for real, hope you liked this chapter. For the people who have complained (and with good reason) about the lack of Allens in this story. Of course, I am only throwing around a few things about them, in order to introduce them before giving them some attention later. You know the drill.**

**Sorry about the lack of action and Tony Stark goodness. I will make it up next chapter.**

**So sorry about the shoving joke, couldnt help myself.**

**BTW, have you ever wondered how superheroes keep getting good grades despite their lifes being almost full without time for even classes? I mean, yeah... they need heroes to be role models, but really. The only interesting things I do is writing this and sometimes drinking till pass out, and I have terrible grades! Not fair!**

**Anway... hope you all liked this chapter. The Hobgoblin arc is only beginning, and there are still many key plot points that need to be added to the mix, and maybe even a surprise or two. So I hope you remember to review, and most importantly, enjoy.**

**Remember! 616 or Ultimate Jessica Drew: Which one do you prefer?**


	10. The Hobgoblin Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**A/N: 50+ reviews! Thank you guys, this is awesome, hope I will be able to keep writing for all of you. ****As always, life hasnt been easy, so this chapter was put in the hold. But I decided I shouldnt let this slip, so here it is . As always, sorry about the delay. Classes have started, so I will be able to focus more on this (strangely enough... I get very sidetracked and this is where I end up.)**

**Now, i think it is pretty much ovbious that all of you prefer 616 Jessica Drew than Ultimate Jessica Drew. So you can all be sure I will use her, and I have already started to plan how to introduce her.**

**Another issue I wanted to adress is the fact that some have suggested this fic to be a harem. I´m not sure if I should go ahead with it. I mean, I love the idea, but a Harem fic rated T seems kind of boring. Besides, it´s fun to play with the whole romance drama thing. What do you guys think anyway? Maybe I should start another story, or change the rating, or just work with what I have? I dont know, to be honest.**

**Also, I think I´m slipping in the smartass department with all the drama and romance around, so expect to see more snark and witty banter than before. I really want to bring the Whedon in me, so yeah. Im not into Shakeaspeare, but I suppose I have to, in order to bring the Weisman out from me. Maybe it´s time to hit the web and check "Gargoyles". Maybe I should stop trying to sound interesting and get on with it?**

**Anyway. let´s move on, shall we?**

* * *

**Q/A: Remnant of the thirteen primes (is that a transformers reference?): Character relationships and development are what I like to write, so that makes for lengthy setup and conversations. Hopefully, you guys dont mind all of that, and the fights are rewarding enough. Your comment also made me realize that I should keep Jessica´s powerset creative and faithful, thanks for that.**

**JeremyVD: I knew you werent commenting about it, RELAX. I highly doubt I will kill Gwen. She getting with Peter is still a possibility, every girl deserves her turn with the spider-stud!**

**Cherrycloud456: The Hobgoblin and Scorpion are separate histories. but it is good you still have in mind that Gargan is still following Peter around. creepy, right?**

**GKoH: Ironman would be voiced by Eric Loomis, who voiced Tony Stak in the Avengers Earth´s Mightiest Heroes. To me, he is the second best Ironman ever (after RDjr, of course). It´s not that the movies are more important or better: my favorite Batman is Kevin Conroy for example.**

**Silentman87: Jessica has history with HYDRA, and i will keep that in mind. As I told you, Peter being framed is a great idea, I have to see how to use it. Also, I dont want to hint things about both Mary and Richard Parker yet, mostly because that brings in SHIELD too close to Peter, and I dont want this fic to be a carbon copy of Ultimate Spiderman. This is Spectacular Spiderman. Besides, SHIELD is supposed to be a bunch of assholes and assasins who mean good but always screw up; not some foster-school for annoying super teens.**

**I will probably get some flame for that, but its my opinion. Im not against people who like or write about that, I just dont like the idea.**

**But enough ranting...**

* * *

LAST WEEKEND

As Ned Lee walked around the sea of people, he was standing on his toes and trying to find his work partner. He highly doubted he could find her before the press conference starts, but he had to try, nonetheless. He really hated to come to these crowded places, but as the (self-proclaimed) OsCorp expert in the Bugle, he had to assist in order to follow his story. After all, he was the (also self-proclaimed) best journalist at following up with super heroes (Peter didnt count, because he is a photographer).

After all, when Peter Parker had been framed to be Spider-man, it was Ned´s research that proved it had been only a confusion and a stupid gossip out of control. He had also been following the tracks of the Green Goblin, trying to guess his identity. He had been shocked to learn that it was no other that Norman Osborn, CEO and owner of OsCorp. Ned was the reporter that had covered the story, but he felt bad for not being able to decipher everything by himself.

Still, his gut feeling kept telling him that there was something else to the story, that there were still many mysteries shrouded about the whole Goblin thing. And what better place to find clues about it than in OsCorp. Therefore, he had volunteered to come to this Press Conference and asked both Robbie and Jameson to put him in any history concerning the Osborns and their company. J.J. only growled and grunted to him, but Robbie´s aproval was all he needed.

Alas, he was here; trying to walk without stepping or chrashing into the other reporters. After finally spotting her, Ned crossed the whole hall in order to meet up with his co-worker. When she saw him, she waved at him.

"Yo!" said the upbeat woman. She was asian-american (with a slight tan in her skin), slightly shorter than Ned himself. Her raven hair was very short, barely reaching her neck. She was wearing a white shirt with a V-neck that made it just before her bossom. She was using brown baggy pants, that held two straps that crossed from her front side to her shoulders, all the way back to her pants. She sported a black beret in her head, and a camera hanging in her front side by a strap in her neck.

"It was hard to spot you, you know?" said a panting Ned Lee. "It has been a while, Whitney."

"Same here." replied the woman. Whitney Chang. Photographer for the Bugle, who most often than not was never in the Bugle. She usually justified it with not being able to fancy all the yelling and drama Jameson put in the office, so she received most of her assignments by e-mail or phone. She sent the pictures to the Bugle´s office, and they deposited her payment in her bank account. Easy and simple. "How is Grumpy doing back at the mines?"

"A Snow White reference? Really?" asked Lee. "You are slipping."

"Sorry for not being as knowledgeable as that little prodigy of yours." spat Whitney, possibly referring herself to Peter. "Well, if not for him, you would have never understood that one, thought. I should thank him... if I get to meet him someday."

"It´s not my fault, or his fault for that matter, that you never show up at the office to meet him." replied Ned. He had created a frienship bond with both photographers, so he usually talked about the other with each one of them. "Jonah and the others are doing fine, btw."

"Great. I can show up and ask for a pay-raise, then." joked the woman. Ned snickered. She was similar to Peter in many things, he thought. Both were quite the smartmouths, to begin with. Only difference was that she had no problem lashing out at everyone with her comments. Maturity? Giving up on people? Well, Peter was certainly more naive and idealistic than her. Stll, he enjoyed the company of both of them.

Soon, various OsCorp representatives and suits appeared in the front of the hall, signaling to all the reporters to take their seats. As both Ned and Whitney sat, a woman nobody expected to see appeared in the room. The recently widowed Emily Osborn walked towards the main podium, provoking the murmurs of the people in the room.

"Why is everybody so altered'" asked Whitney to Ned in a low voice.

"She is Emily Osborn. Widow of the former owner of the enterprise." whispered Ned. "She has been in rehabilitation for both alcoholism and depression during months, which consisted on heavy meds and therapy. Emphasis on ´heavy meds´."

"Yikes." replied the photographer.

"Yeah." said Ned. "Nobody expected her to appear here, even less, only weeks after the death of her husband."

As Emily reached the podium, she coughed in order to cease the whispering and murmuring of the journalists. When there was silence, she started. "Welcome, everybody. And thanks for assisting to this small reunion in such a short notice." Her voice was simple, lacked emotion and was almost robotic; she was looking at the podium, not trying to dissimulate at all the fact that she was reading a scripted speech.

"However, both the Board of Directors and me decided to give the good news to everyone as soon as possible." added the woman. "Now, as you all know: my late husband, Norman Osborn, was the CEO of our company, and it was him who took most of the decisions in our company. However, given the sad fact of his passing, we were afraid that the company would lose its edge; so the executives of our company quickly decided to look for someone that could fit the work profile we needed in a leader for our company. After various weeks of constant work and analysis, we have finally found someone who fits perfectly to the role and profile our company needs. Therefore, we have already selected who will be the new interim CEO of the company until further research and analysis."

As those words were said by Harry´s mother, the whole room blasted in questions and commentaries, but Emily Osborn remained unfazed. After a while, she raised her hand, motioning everyone to keep silent.

"Therefore, you are all cordially invited to the main building of OsCorp this wednedsay, where we will reveal the identity of the new Leader of our company. Thanks for your attention." just as she said those words, Emily walked out of the room, not concerning herself witht he many questions all the reporters launched at her.

"Wow." was all Ned could articulate after such a show. This changed everything. No matter what, he had to be there. This little spectacle only proved to him that he was right and there was something wrong inside the walls of OsCorp. And Ned Lee would make sure that the truth behind it would be revealed.

* * *

SPIDER-MAN: THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 10: THE HOBGOBLIN PART 3

* * *

If Peter died right now, he would have no regrets. Well, of course he would have them, its just that they were being pushed to the back of his head thanks to the presence of a certain redhead hugging his right arm, laying her head in his shoulder, and walking with him at the park.

Both him and MJ had something right now. He didnt know what they were exactly, but he didnt want to worry about such things right now. He only wanted to enjoy the moment.

Him being Peter Parker, of course, things could never work as expected.

"Peter." said a person the web-head had been avoiding for the last weeks.

"Harry?" asked Peter.

"Can we talk for a minute." said Harry. "In private." added as he looked to Mary Jane, who suddenly let go of Peter´s arm.

"Sure thing." said MJ ackwardly. "I... will talk to you later. OK, Tiger?"

"Yeah... sure." said Peter. MJ leaned and kissed him in the cheek before leaving.

When the redhead left, both young men stood ackwardly, not knowing what to tell.

"So..." interrumpted Harry. "...you and Mary Jane?" asked Harry.

"Well, yeah. We are just, you know... seeing what happens." answered Peter.

"I see." said Harry. "That means you are through with Liz and _any other girl_, right?" asked Harry, adding some sarcastic emphasis on these last words.

"Well, yeah. Of course." replied Peter, trying to sound unaffected by Harry´s tone.

"So, with that out of the way, let´s get into business then." added Harry. "Peter, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" asked Peter.

"Yeah... you know, I saw the Bugle´s pictures about the death of my father, and of course noticed the name of the photographer who took them."

"Oh..." replied a shocked Peter. "Harry, I´m sorry about that."

"It´s OK, Peter." interrumpted Harry. "It was your job, I get it. You did write me after it apologizing too. What I want to ask you is if you can please hand me the pictures you took that day."

"You want the pictures?" asked Peter.

"Yes." said Harry, in a somber voice. "I want to study them. Analyze every single shot; find any small detail that helps me in my purpose."

"Purpose?" asked Peter, worry in his voice. "Harry, what are you planning to do?"

"Pete..." said Harry, "What would you do if you´d meet the killer of your uncle?"

"Wh-what...?" asked Peter.

"If you had the man who took away of your most precious person in front of you... what would you do, Peter?" growled Harry. "Would you try to make him pay for what he did!? Would you, given the chance, make him feel what you felt!? Answer me, Peter! Be honest, please!" yelled Harry.

Honest? There was no way he could tell Harry the truth. That Peter had already met the one person responsible for the death of his uncle. Peter hated every single time that the image and memory of Felicia´s father came to his mind. The memories of hsi late uncle. Of the betrayal of his daughter. Peter felt his face instantly grow red from anger.

However, he breathed to call himself. He shouldnt allow himself to lose his calm. Especially now that Harry was in front of him. He understood that Harry was going through a hard time in his life, so Peter should try to be an example for him. He had to be a good friend, and help Harry out to go throught his problems.

"I... I dont know." replied Peter. "I´d like to think that I wouldnt do anything impulsive. Or that brings any more harm."

"So you would forget him?" asked Harry.

"Never!" yelled Peter as a reflex. "I... i mean..."

"It´s OK, Peter. I understand." reassured Harry. "Look, you just proved my point Peter. You will never forgive the man who took the live of your uncle. And I will never forgive Spider-man for killing my father. Never!"

Those words were not reassuring at all. Harry still believed his father had been killed by Spider-man, when it all was Norman´s own fault (thought Peter had concluded he was also responsible for it.) He knew there was no point in trying to talk him out of that assumption, so it would be better if Peter didnt say anything to Harry.

"Harry..." said Peter, before being interrupted by Harry.

"Pete, I´m not going to do something stupid like try to fight against Spider-man." reassured the son of the late Osborn. "However, that doesnt mean there is nothing I can do, is it? Just as you take pictures of Spider-man stopping crimes, I have decided to do the opposite: find pictures of him committing crimes."

"Harry-" tried to argue Peter, before being cut by Harry.

"No, Peter. Dont even try to defend him. You are my friend, right? You have to be on my side." replied an angry Harry.

Peter couldnt believe it. Now Harry was behind him; well, not him exactly, but his alter-ego. Hopefully, it will stay like this. Peter sighed while closing his eyes. "Ok, I´ll send you the pictures as soon as I have some free time, OK?"

"Really?" asked Harry "Thanks, Pete! I knew that I could count on you." Harry then saw his phone and reacted to the time. "Sorry Peter, I have to go. I´ll see you at the OsCorp´s conference wednesday, right?"

"If good ol´ Jonah allows it, yeah." quipped back Peter.

"Good." said Harry, before turning and running towards his limo. "See you later."

* * *

Stupid thieves! Didnt they knew that Peter had a 10:00 PM curfew? Then again, they would probably make fun of him for that. None of them would be as mean as Flash would be if he knew, thought. Peter sighed mentally as he swinged towards various warehouses that were being assaulted by a group of criminals near the dock. He couldnt help but notice that this was a Stark warehouse, so it probably meant that it was the same kind of thieves he had faced early in the morning.

When he made it close to the warehouse, he noticed various men already unconscious close to a back door. He followed the trail of K.O.´d men until finding two familiar people sneaking into the building. He walked towards them, and put his hand in the shoulder of one of the women.

"Hey Colee-" was all he was able to say before his spider-sense kicked in too late for his body not to be handled like a ragdoll with a powerful judo throw by the asian-american woman.

"Spider!?" asked Misty Knight to the hero in the ground. Peter could only muffle a nod, as the air was taken out from him with such a hit.

"Oh my god! Spider-man, I´m so sorry." gasped Coleen Wing, after seeing who was the one she had attacked right now. "I reacted without thinking, I didnt know it was you, I swear." She then crouches and helps the hero to his knees.

"It´s OK... I´m fine." said the web-head, while standing up. "Every girl I hit on always answers like that, anyway." jokes the hero.

"I´m really sorry." said Coleen, blushing of embarassment. "But it was your own fault for sneaking up on me."

"Yeah... guess it was my fault. I just didnt want to make any noise, to you know, alert whoever it is we are following."

"The thieves trying to steal Stark Tech from his own warehouse." said Misty, mocking the hero. "Tell me, why are you sneaking into two lone girls at this hour of the night, eh?"

"Yeah, two lone girls that were able to leave around 20 criminals down for the count in order to sneak to a warehouse." joked the hero back. "Well, I heard some ruckus when I was swinging by, so I decided to check it up. After all, this is the second warehouse that belongs to Stark Industries that is targeted today."

"Oh, right." said Misty. "We heard that you took care of a robbery attempt in the morning."

"Really?" asked Peter. After all, the news and pictures werent supposed to hit the newspapers until tomorrow, he guessed. "How did you know?"

"Stark hired us to take care of it now." replied Misty, a sing of disgust in her face. "He of course told us of your boy scout tendencies and told us to follow your example?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Spider-man.

"Oh, you know what I´m talking about, Spider." spit back an angry Misty. "Sucking up to the big hero? You really think he´s gonna help you just because you helped him once?"

"I still dont get it." replied Peter, already confused.

"She´s calling you a sell-out and a fanboy." said bluntly Collen. "Iron Man has a tendency to... mistreat small-time heroes like us."

"What do you mean by mistreat?" asked Peter.

"Well, you know... Things like treating you as an inoffensive civilain." said Collen.

"Or leaving you to take care of his mess." added Misty.

"Make you deal with the cops." added Coleen again.

"Charge you with the collateral damage he caused by himself, even thought he is flithy rich!" spit Misty.

"Asking you to-" said Collen before...

"Ok, dont wanna hear that out." cut Spider-man.

"...to sign autographs or deal with his fans." said Coleen, in an amused and annoyed tone. "Tony Stark might be a millionaire, but I´m waaaaay out of his league." added Coleen.

"Of course you are." added Spidey. "Wow. I seriously had no idea he used to do these kind of things. No wonder he left me to deal with the cops."

"So he was playing you too, huh?" asked Misty. "Figures."

"Now, Stark isn´t a bad person himself, Spider-man," added Coleen, "but you could say that his downsides as a public figure are also his downsides as a hero."

"Well, he certainly isnt getting any more free favors from me." replied Spidey.

"Neither from us." added Misty. "So he is paying us big time for this."

"Huh... maybe I should ask him to get me on his payroll too." quipped Peter. "All the laundry I have to pay for hiding in sewages and being hit by trash cans is costing me my college fund."

"If you want that, you simply have to join my agency, you know?" added Misty.

"Once again, thank you." answered Peter. "But I really dont want to put you girls in any danger."

"We can take of ourselves just fine." added Collen, irritation in her voice.

"Tell me so when you are not being hit by a 60m/h attack of Rhino in your ribs." added Peter.

"Wait a minute..." cut Misty, "Web-head, are you looking down on us?"

"What!? No!" said Peter.

"Well, it certainly sounds like it." said Coleen.

"One meeting with the shell-head and you are already acting like him!?" asked a furious Misty.

"Girls, no!" said Peter, trying to calm donw both women. "I´m only trying to-" However, his spider-sense tingled, and he quickly launched himself towards the two women. Just as he pushed them off, the three of them barely avoided a bullet.

"Sorry to interrupt your little lover´s quarrel, but you are not invited in here." said the voice of a man pointing a gun towards the crouching heroes.

"I agree with him. We should discuss this later." said Spidey.

"Agreed." said both Coleen and Misty, reading themselves to battle.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**First, Whitney Chang: She has no relation to the other Whitney I introduced in the previous chapter. Except for her name. if you wonder who she is, well, she is a supporting character in the game of the Amazing Spider-man movie. Google her. I did change her looks, just because. Just another character I decided to introduce. Btw, i did forget to correctly name "Whitney Frost" in last chapter (Stark´s secretary), so I already corrected it, and sorry for such a dumb mistake. Cons of not being Beta´d I guess.**

**Second, more Tony Stark scenes. Even thought he didnt actually appear in here. Still, character development and all that. Did I make him look like a jerk? if not, I havent tried hard enough. Also, a small Misty and Coleen cameo... I dont think they have received enough spotlight.**

**As a side note, Martina Sirtis was supposed to voice Emily Osborn if the show would have reached a third season. Yep, Demona from Gargoyles would have been in Spectacular, this being a Weisman show and all. You can now reread her scene again. You´re welcome.**

**Would you like this to be a harem? Or should I write another harem history? Or both? Or neither? I dont know, this is written for you people (and my ego as a fic-writer, whatever that means) so I guess you should have a say on it. Let me know what you think.**

**Once again, sorry for the long delay. Crappy life is affecting my geek-time.**

**As always, dont forget to review.**


	11. The Hobgoblin Part 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spectacular Spider-Man, its characters or stories, as I neither own any other Marvel character. This is a non-profit fanmade story. I don´t make any money out from this.**

* * *

**A/N: So, next chapter is up. Yay!**

**I have made up my mind about the harem topic. Mostly because I started to write this in order to both continue the show and introduce how this Peter would react to other heroes. But do it right. I think I´m doing pretty well so far, and I hope you guys feel the same. But romance is also fun to write, and was an important focus on the show. I also think I have done pretty well so far. Problem is I have lots of superhero team-ups already planned, and I dont want to drop them out for only romance. I´m not saying it wont have romance, I´m just saying it will be only a part of it (thought an important part, just as it has been). So, the idea of making this into a harem is scrapped.**

**Short Version: This stays the way it is. Hope that´s a good call.**

**I am still thinking about the idea of writing an harem, thought. I dont know how, or when... but it surely is tempting.**

* * *

**A/Q: Remnants of the 13th´s Primes: You´re right. Spidey/Deadpool is possibly every second or third fanfiction i stumble into nowadays. FoeYay must be the reason... Yaoi tends to be common in every fandom, but the comicbook superhero fandom has filled itself with fangirls like crazy lately. Well, there is no more Harry Potter, so I guess it´s only natural. I blame those sexy beasts of actors they hire for the movies. **

**But enough jokes... Upon the important things, well... I do plan to write a Clone Saga. it might take a while, tho... I have to fully establish the Jackal as a villain first. I also have to see which Spider-related heroes and versions of them to include in it. This is a great possibility to include different variations of Spider-man or other of his friends into the game. And what other hero could guest in. In other words, I have no idea how to write it. But it is mostly because I have been over various ideas and none of them seem either satisfying, innovative or interesting enough. And I want it to be as perfect as possible. **

**If you guys have any idea how to do it, then give it to me. No matter how small or crazy it is, no matter how obscure the alternate universe, it could help in at least telling me which character to choose, or how to write it. **

**Ben Reilly, well, if I think up something good to include him in the Clone saga, he could be there. But remember he is not the only one in the line for that particular arc, as I mentioned above. The only one guaranteed to be in the story is (616) Spider-woman. But maybe not even in that arc. **

**Silentman87: I dont think I will use Whitney Chang as much, so dont hold your breath on her being so important. I do have to try to appropriately write her in eventually, thought. I dont want you people I am only pandering or including characters just for the lulz. That is exactly why I decided to develop both Misty and Coleen further now.**

**ChaotixController: Yeah, I know this arc is taking way too long, but that is just how much I need to write it correctly. I did warn you about it, right? There will be long arcs like this one, but I want to try to keep most of them to 3 or 4 chapters tops. So this is like telling you to expect anything beforehand, but only not as often.**

**Thaacplanner: Superior saga? It depends on how you write it. I personally think they have butchered an initially good idea for selling copies. I´m also not very fond of Doc Ock. And I´m still mad that they killed Ashley Kafka for shock value. I dont think I would do it, unless I´d pull it off correctly. And it would be like in 3 or 4 years at least.**

**The New Creed: I dont think I will have him join the Heroes for Hire. But he will partner up a lot with them. First I have to introduce both Luke Cage and Iron Fist (the former is easier to do, tho... as this is supposed to be an early Marvel Universe), and then have them partner up in another chapter. I love seeing Spidey in epic battles against Doom and Galactus and all that, but I love them some B-listers. Spidey must be a mostly street-level hero for me (and I have planned a few things about that difference, you read last chapter´s climax).**

**A complete AU only for a Spidey harem... interesting. There are lots of people who have began romantic one-shots collections of Spidey with any other comic female character, and I´ve thought about it, but nah... A full-fledged harem story with the drama and all the fun this damned M-rating can allow, on the other hand... Or maybe I should give that harem story idea for the Amazing Spider-man game(not canon, unfortunately) a shot. Just to see how it all plays out. **

* * *

As he was hidden behind some crates together with Misty and Coleen, he could sense and hear the other men approaching their hiding place. He looked around him and noticed a place where he could web-line and use as a sneak attack, giving the girls time to fall back.

"All right, listen." said Spidey to the pair, "I´ll go higher in order to call their attention, after that you can use the distraction to run to the door and-"

"We are not going anywhere, Spider!" intervened Misty. "Just because you think we can´t fight it doesnt mean we can´t!"

"Bu-but..." tried to say Peter...

"But nothing!" said Misty. "Let´s go Coleen!" After that, Coleen started to run between the crates, dangerously running in order to avoid the bullets.

Coleen, on her part, gave a hard look to the hero, climbed the crate she was hiding with, and jumped towards the criminals, sword in hand, taking them by surprise. She cut the machine gun one of them held in his hands, and kicked in the gut another one. When the man whose weapon was now useless tried to hit her with his broken gun, she sidestepped, giving him a knee to the gut, and took one of his arms and used a judo throw to take him out.

When he saw Misty run towards Coleen, Peter sighed inside his mask. They were unnecessarily risking their lives, and he didnt like it one single bit. Peter decided to help the two detectives, and launched himself towards the fight.

Misty arrived next to Coleen, and without stopping, sucker-punched one of the men, sending him flying a few feet from the strength of her strike. One of the men tried to hit her with melee attacks, but found the woman too hard to hit. She quickly started to gain the advantage, then took the man by the collar and sent him spinning through the room.

However, not all the thieves were unarmed, and were about to shoot towards the detectives... that is, until Spider-man came in swinging and kicking them in order to disarm them. After this, he webbed the guns to the floor, and started to evade and attack the burglars.

When Misty took one of the men and lifted him easily, throwing him crashing into some crates, one noticed he shouldnt get closer to her unarmed. He took out a knife from his coat, and started to swing it towards her. She easily evaded the swings, but suddenly one of the thieves she had thought unconscious grabbed her leg while he was crawling in the floor. She couldnt move as freely, leaving her wide open for the thief to attack her with the knife.

"Misty!" yelled Spider-man, when he saw the knife of one of the criminals stabbed in her arm. The thief started to laugh like a madman after this. However, he suddenly stopped this when he noted that she wasnt backing up.

"Is that all you got?" asked the woman.

The grunt then saw at her arm. Below her red jacket, and through the cut he had done in it: He noticed no blood, no cuts... but more importantly: no flesh.

"Surprised?" asked Misty, before giving the thief a strong right hook strong enough to knock him out. "Tch, he scratched the paint!" complained Misty, before taking her jacket off.

The sight Peter saw left him speechless. At the end of Misty´s right side, going from her right shoulder, arm and hand; a metallic black color prosthesis resembling her missing arm. Peter could see the robotic arm moving to the rhythm of Misty´s thought, as if it was her own arm.

"All right!" said cheerily Misty, turning to the criminals, and hitting the concrete wall to her side with her robotic arm; clearly causing the wall to break and crack after the hit. "Who´s next?"

The criminals started to run towards the exit of the warehouse, not wanting to fight such a powerhouse. However, Coleen soon walked to the door, and would not allow them to easily escape. She leaned on her leg, reading her katana to strike. Then, as fast as it is humanly possible, she dashed towards the thieves, hitting them faster than any of them could react. After hitting them, they all fell to the floor unconscious.

Spidey, by his part, was completely out of words. Here he was thinking that these girls needed to be protected; yet, it were them who stole the show and defeated the criminals.

"You OK?" asked Coleen, as she walked together with Misty towards the hero.

"Just peachy." snarked Misty back, "I had just fixed the paint a week ago..."

"Wow... girls... you were awesome back there." said Spider-man, when the two women reached his point. "I had never seen you girls fight like that."

"Well, we didnt have the need to show off our skills to you before." said Coleen, "you usually respected us before, so there was no need."

"What? Girls, come on. I have always had a lot of respect for you." explained Peter. "I´ve just never wanted to see you hurt. A lot of people I cafe for always get in risk because of my super-heroing, you know?"

"We understand, Spider." replied Misty. "But that doesnt mean you can treat us as little kids, understand?"

"Yeah..." nodded Peter, while sighing. "Misty, your arm...?"

"Oh, this?" asked cheerily the afro-american woman. "Don´t worry, it´s nothing. I am already used to it."

"Why didnt you tell me anything before?" asked a confused Peter.

"Maybe when you trust us enough to tell us who you really are." added Coleen.

"Look, spider," said Misy, "it´s obvious you have your reasons why you havent told us about you. That´s the same reason why I havent told you about this, OK? it´s nothing personal."

"I... I get it. Sorry girls." said Peter, lowering his head in shame.

"It´s OK." said Coleen. "We´ll be ready when you are, Spider-man."

* * *

"You are what!?" asked the man in the high-tech Armour.

"You heard us, shell-head!" spit back Misty, "this is the last time we are working for you or your company, ya´ hear me?!"

"But why?" asked a confused Tony.

"We are tired of being the ones who have to clean after your mess every single time, Stark." replied Coleen. "You think that everyone in this world works for you, and being completely honest, we are tired of all of this."

"Even worse, you are also pulling the Spider in this." said Misty.

"Wait- what did that kid tell you?" asked an annoyed Tony Stark. "I was working hard in a project at the time, I had to ask him to clean the scene up for me."

"Actually..." intervened Peter, "you told me that you had to save the world, and then you contradicted yourself by telling me you had an appointment."

"Err..." tried to say Tony Stark...

"See!?" asked an infuriated Misty Knight. "Whenever you need a new errand boy or girl, sorry Iron Man... You wont have neither of us."

After that, the two women started to walk out. Peter hesitated a little, but started to web swing outside the scene after a while.

Tony sighed a little. One of the men who was being carried into the police van, however, started to snicker at him. Tony, not being a patient one, turned to the man, scaring him and making him fall to the floor.

"Wait, sir. You can´t hit them" said a young girl in a police uniform.

"Relax, I´m not gonna dirty my hands with them." replied Tony Stark.

However, when the thief was getting back to his feet, Tony noticed something. A tattoo on his wrist. The same tattoo he had seen in the picture of one of the thieves this morning. Tony took the crook by the wrist while his faceplate suddenly closed, in order to analyze the drawing more closely. "Si-sir! I told you, you cant tough them." said the girl. Tony ignored her and run towards another of the thieves. He took his arm, and found the same exact tattoo on him. The image analyzers inside his helmet told him the tattoos were the same. Tony did it one last time, and this crook´s tattoo was also the same.

Tony started to think deeply about this. It was obvious someone wanted some of his tech badly. But these tattoos surely meant some kind of group were interested in it. Tony quickly took off from the ground, directly to his office.

There was some research that he was meant to be doing.

* * *

SPIDER-MAN THE BRAVE AND THE BOLD

CHAPTER 11: THE HOBGOBLIN PT.4

* * *

When Peter arrived to the Bugle the day after the whole Stark incident, ha had found Ned talking with Betty Brant, and Frederick Foswell fighting off a headache, courtesy of his daughter. As Robbie and Jonah had called him, Peter immediately headed towards the main office of the Bugle.

"Come on, Betty. Why dont you want to go with me to the Osborn conference?" asked Ned Lee to the secretary.

"I already told you, Ned. I dont like this kind of fancy meetings." replied Betty. "Besides, you already know I dont like to involve myself with any co-worker since that time where..."

"You talking about Peter?" asked Ned. "Relax, I assure you he is way over that now."

"Still... I wouldnt feel comfortable going, Ned. I´m sorry." repled the Bugle secretary.

Silence fell both journalists, Ned nodded and left. Ned had developed a crush on Betty for a while now, and he had tried to ask her out a couple times before, with no success. He really believed that maybe this time he wold convince her, but it seemed this wouldnt be his lucky day.

* * *

After a few minutes, Peter left Jonah´s office, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Peter! Ready to party tomorrow night at OsCorp´s?" asked Ned to the young photographer. This called the attention of a certain girl, who couldnt help herself and started to eavesdrop their conversation.

"Yeah... I guess." replied Peter. "I mean, I did want to see and help Harry tomorrow, but I just didnt think that I would actually go."

"Oh, right. You are friends with Harry Osborn." said the asian-american journalist. "Well, I guess that makes you the perfect one for the job, then. After me, of course."

"You still hung up with the whole Goblin incident?" asked Peter.

"Of course!" replied Ned. "I wont rest until the whole issue is resolved. We still dont know the reasons why Norman Osborn suddenly became the Goblin, or how the other directors of the company were involved on it."

"Well, whatever piece of evidence you find, or any kind of help you need; you can tell me everything." said Peter. If Ned was right and there still was something fishy inside OsCorp, then maybe Spider-man needed to know about it too.

"But changing the topic, Peter..." said Ned, in an intentionally loud voice, "are you planning to take someone with you tomorrow?" asked the journalist.

"I dont think so..." said Peter. When Robbie told him in the phone about the whole thing, he had considered MJ to be his date. However, Mary Jane had told him she had some Drama Class practice tomorrow night, so she wouldnt be able to go with him.

Then, moving as nimble as a cat, a certain light-brown haired girl jumped besides Peter, embracing his arm. "Peter! Oh, dear Peter!" said the girl.

"Janice?" asked Peter, blushing because of the closeness of the girl to him. Her father rolled his eyes.

"You know... I couldnt help but hear... you dont have a date for tomorrow night?" asked the college student.

"Well, no... I dont." replied Peter.

"That is such a shame." purred the girl. "You know, it´s kind of unprofessional not taking anyone to this kind of events."

"Janice... are you asking me to take you as my date to the OsCorp´s press conference?" asked Peter, catching up to the girl´s plans.

"What? Me!?" asked Janice, feigning surprise. "I didnt think about it. But I guess I could accompany you."

Peter snickered. "Janice, look... I actually am seeing someone right now. She cant go with me tomorrow, and I think taking someone else would be kind of..." said Peter, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh... It´s Ok. I get it." said Janice, letting go of Peter´s arm. "I dont want to cause you troubles, or anything."

"Sorry." said Peter, trying not to piss her off.

"No, it´s really OK." comforted Janice. "It´s just that I reaaaaallyy wanted to go to that conference."

"How come?" asked Peter.

"Well, both Tony Stark and Roderick Kingsley will be there, and I really wanted to at least be able to see them." replied Janice.

"Stark... he is nothing new, I assure you." said Peter, remembering the attitude of the , after thinking about it for a few seconds, realization struck him. "... Wait... Kingsley? Roderick Kingsley?"

"Yeah." replied Janice. "He is a fashion icon and celebrity. They say that if you ever get to meet him and impress him, you cold instantly become a super model. Oh! I know of someone who met him and became like, super famous..."

As Janice kept talking, Peter´s mind started to drift further and further from the conversation. Roderick Kingsley. A rich and famous corporate man, who excelled in the fashion and cosmetic market. He had gained Spidey´s attention after he had participated and won in a criminal bidding for the original blueprints of the model of the Rhino. Thankfully, Peter had been able to destroy the data containing this information (and he also had the Rhino to thank... not your usual team-up, all right...). To be honest, he understood. He didnt want a bunch of spider-themed people all around the city with a copy of his powers.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" asked Janice to Peter.

"Oh, sorry." apologized Peter. His thoughts had distracted him from the conversation with Janice. Maybe MJ was right and he really got distracted very easily.

"The nerve. I´m telling you all about Kingsley, and you dont even listen to me!" said the angry college student.

"All about Kingsley..." whispered Peter. "Janice!" said Peter, turning his attention to the younger Foswell.

"Ye-yes?" asked a confused Janice.

"I´ve changed my mind. You can come with me to the conference." said Peter; provoking Janice to squee, her father to jump from his chair, and everyone at the office to turn at them.

"Really!?" asked a very excited Janice.

"Of course." said Peter. "However, we will go only as friends. And there are two conditions."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Janice.

"One: You tell me everything you know about Kingsley. Two: You will agree to let me work and not being all night with you." said Peter.

"Yes, sure!" said Janice. "But why is it?"

"There is something I need to investigate thoroughly in OsCorp. Can I have your help with those things?"

"Of course!" said Janice, before hugging the photographer. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

As Frederick saw his daughter take away the air from Peter, he was trying to organize all of this. Peter accepted to take his daughter to the conference, even thought he seemed to have a girlfriend. It made no sense. And neither did his fixation on Kingsley... Wait, it did make sense.

"Peter, Ned... can we have a word, please." asked the older journalist to the two younger ones. "In private."

* * *

As the three men walked out from the main Bugle office, Foswell lead them to a corner where they could talk without no one interrupting them.

"What´s with all the mystery, Foswell?" asked Ned, regarding the mysterious behaviour of his upper-worker.

"Listen... this will probably sound quite far-fetched to you two... maybe even crazy. But I know the two of you good enough in order to know I can tell and entrust you this." replied Foswell. "You two are incredible journalists, and have been able to develop abilities that allow you to work incredibly well in this whacko-filled city. Therefore, i know I can trust you."

"What is it?" asked Peter, his interest already caught.

"Peter, remember the case in which the two of us worked together?" asked the senior journalist.

"Yes. The secret auction of the original blueprints of the Rhino." replied Peter.

"Exactly. I think I know why you accepted to take my daughter to the Press conference: because she told you that Roderick Kingsley will be there." said Foswell.

Peter nodded. That was exactly the reason he accepted. If he went there, he would make sure to keep an eye on him, and go spider in case something happens.

"Hold on." motioned Ned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, right..." said Peter. "Actually, the one who purchased the blueprints was no other than Kingsley, owner of one of the biggest fashion companies in the world."

"What!?" Really?" asked Lee.

"Yeah." replied Foswell. "And that is one of the reasons of my concern. Ned, have you heard the rumors about the CEO of another company to take charge of OsCorp?"

Ned Lee was left speechless for a second. "Ye-yes." stuttered the asian-american reporter. "The rumors say that the Board of Directors never considered themselves for the role of CEO, and that they would probably ask one of thier associates to take control of the company. I never really thought that it could be such a consequential rumor, thought... but knowing that Kingsley has connections to the underworld, it somehow seems more important."

Both Peter and Foswell nodded. How come this didnt cross his mind? Well, it was ovbious that OsCorp would need a new CEO, after the death of Norman Osborn. However, to think someone from another company would do it? Well, Donald Mencken wasnt going to... Donald Mencken.

"Wait!" said Peter, interrumpting the thought of the other two men. "What about Donald Mencken? He was the second at command at OsCorp before the death of Norman Osborn, right?"

"Mencken...?" asked Lee. "No one has seen him since the Goblin accident" realization then struck him. "I see... he was the ovbious choice for the role; but as he disappeared, they had to choose another person."

There was silence for a few seconds, before Foswell intervened. "Wait, I think I remember that name. If I recall correctly, he was the man auctioning the specifications of the Rhino back then."

"He was?" asked Peter. "I had suspected about him possibly being the Goblin, but just because he wasnt the Goblin doesnt mean he didnt have connections with crime groups, right?" asked Peter.

"Wait a minute..." asked Lee. "Are you telling me that a possible reason of him disappearing is because he had connections with the underworld?"

"That makes sense, thought." said Peter. "Without him, the Board had no choice but choosing someone from another company, and given the connection between both Kingsley and Mencken, he will probably be chosen." deduced the young photographer.

"Wow..." said Ned Lee, stroking his hand through his hair. This was way too much. And he knew it wasnt over. "I´m afraid he´s not the only choice that could bring troubles, thought."

"What do you mean?" asked Foswell.

"Well, given the status of OsCorp as a company that works in both the chemical and technological industries, I think anyone could be chosen to be the new CEO." replied Lee. "Roxxxon has always be interested in either purchasing or provoking the bankrupt of OsCorp... and every other company has done it too. Heck, anyone could be have utter motives for possesing OsCorp."

"Is every big company in New York really that evil?" asked Peter.

"Nah." said Lee. "A few of them are only greedy or jerks."

"Yeah... Stark comes to mind..." quips Peter, remembering his earlier encounter with the physist-turned hero.

"Compared to the likes of Hammer and Smythe, I think he could very well be a saint." added Foswell. "Anyway, now that we know what to expect tomorrow at the press conference, I suggest to both of you to keep your eyes open for everything. Shamefully all of this in circumstantial evidence, but I think we need to work together in order to gather as much information and evidence as we can."

"Agreed." said both young men.

* * *

Janice was so happy she was able to go to the Press Conference. Convincing that Parker kid to take her as his date had been a successful plan! Now, this wasnt how she had expected to get to meet the young photographer, and she even was a little sad for him; because she would probably jump towards the first hottie that would wink at her.

But hey! He was supposed to be there for work. No time for distractions! Besides, it was him who had rejected her advances. The two of them going as friends would mean that she could do whatever she wanted without the worry of hurting his feelings. It was a win-win situation.

As Janice was beaming of happiness, spinning in a chair like a little kid, Betty Brant couldnt help but to glare at her. She had flirted her way around in order to assist to the party at OsCorp at the expense of poor Peter. Thankfully, he seemed more concerned about the work than in his date. Still, she didnt want him to end up disappointed about her. She should probably give him a word of advice... but that probably wasnt her place to intervene. After all, those two had some kind of "history"... if you can call it that.

Some time ago, Peter had asked Betty to be her date in a Formal at the high school he studied at, and she had accepted at first. After all, despite being young for her, he was cute, funny and smart. But after a little talk with Peter´s aunt, May, Betty had came to the conclusion that the age difference was indeed an issue for her. She ended up disappointing him.

Therefore, she didnt want the young man to feel that same way again. She had to confess she still felt a little guilty about it. And if it was possible to somehow make it up to him, she would do it. Probably, the best option was to talk with Janice instead of Peter.

Within a minute, she will regret this decision.

"Janice... can I talk to you for a second?" asked Betty.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Janice.

"Tell me... are you planning to leave Peter alone at the OsCorp conference?" said bluntly Betty.

"Excuse me?" replied Janice.

"Look. I understand if you want to go to the press conference... but I dont want you to end up hurting Peter." said the Bugle secretary.

"Hurt him?" hissed back Janice, "Like you did?"

"Like I did!?" asked a surprised Betty Brant.

"Yes." spit back the young girl. "I heard he asked you to be his date for a school dance, but you decided he was too young for you? I´m sorry, but that is bullshit!"

Betty was shocked. She didnt have any words to express just how much the comments of the young woman had affected her. How did she even...?

"So... you have no right to act all high and mighty, because it was you who broke his heart." hissed the younger woman. "Didnt you hear? He already has a girlfriend, and he is taking me as a friend. So what if I ditch him inside? He is not going to care..." then however, Janice paused for a moment, and her expression went from annoyance to a vixen smile "that is... if I not make him care before that."

"You..." said Betty. "Are you planning to play with his feelings?"

Janice smiled even harder. "Whether I do that or not, it is not of your concern. I mean, it´s not like you like him, do you? After the way you rejected him..."

"That- that doesnt mean I cant worry about him." said Betty Brant.

"How sweet of you." replied Janice. "But you must have thought that before dumping him. But let me tell you, I´m going to treat him the way you should have treated him before, and then probably break his little heart. Or not. Who knows, right?. After all, it´s not like you can be there and try to stop me."

After those words, the three men walked back to the office, interrupting the one-sided discussion between the two women. Janice just beamed Betty Brant and walked towards the door. When she walked to the left of Peter, she did a "call me" gesture and left the office.

Neither Peter, Ned nor Frederick knew what had happened, but Betty had been left dumbfounded. Before she could react, Janice had already left the building. Betty was fighting the tears that wanted to stream down her cheeks, boiling with anger. However, she had to admit that the words of Janice had affected her. She had indeed hurt Peter before.

However, that was in the past. And right now, she will not allow Janice hurt Peter.

"Ned!" called the secretary to the journalist. Ned turned to her like a little puppy. "You know what? I think I will go with you to the Press conference after all."

"Really?" asked the journalist, "Great! I promise you will not regret it, Betty!" replied Ned in an upbeat tone.

"Yes, I won´t." said Janice. She would not allow that little brat to have her way with Peter. She could now be there to stop any kind of plan the younger woman had.

The next day would surely be quite eventful.

* * *

**A/N: ****Finally, next chapter will bring forth the climax of the story. Depending of how much I manage to squeeze into each one, expect it to be two or three more chapters.**

**Remember first chapter? I told you this Janice was a composite character from both Janice Foswell and Norah Winters, and that is still working until now. In case you were wondering about her sudden importance. The show used to combine a lot of characters in order to adress and play with storylines, and so will I.**

** Other random thing I realized about was Frederick Foswell´s role in the show. If Tombstone is the show´s version of the Kingpin, then Foswell might as well be Ben Urich, another character they couldnt use beacuse its rights were tied with Daredevil. So I guess that I can use Foswell as the mentor-journalist character. Which means no Urich and no Kingpin. But man... I just love the whole influence that comes with the name of Kingpin, but im just not sure how to add him given the previous information. Any ideas are welcome, tho...**

**So, as always, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
